Chocolate Suizo
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Infinidad de chocolates, infinidad de personas… cada uno único a su manera, cualquier chocolate sobresale debido a sus peculiaridades, de igual manera lo hacen las personas. Inspiración obtenida mientras comía un chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Suizo.**

Se dice que las personas se clasifican de la misma manera que se clasifican los chocolates, tantas diferencias entre el mismo género de producto, un chocolate puede poseer diversidad de características que lo hacen único entre los demás, dichas características son las que le dan mayor valor en el mercado, de la misma forma sucede con las personas que poseen cualidades peculiares, talentos que los alzan a un nivel superior en un mundo que busca explotar su potencial.

Vash Zwingli pertenecía a ese nivel superior. Vash, un joven hombre de pequeña estatura, poseedor de ojos verde menta y de una cabellera rubia, la cual presentaba un flequillo que cubría levemente su frente, mientras el resto de su cabello caía hasta la altura de su mandíbula. Originario de Suiza, razón por la que dominaba los idiomas Alemán, Francés, Italiano, y Romanche.* Sin embargo, la fluidez que poseía al hablar esos idiomas no era la peculiaridad que le había llevado a la posición en la que se encontraba hoy en día.

La historia de cómo fue que se adentró al mundo del chocolate artesanal se remontaba a tiempos de su niñez, cuando el destino le había traicionado a él y a su hermanastra menor Lili, la cual el protegía más que a nadie en el mundo, ella provenía de Liechtenstein, y aun cuando solo compartían al mismo padre era increíble el parecido físico que ambos presentaban.

Su familia se encontraba en una situación económica crítica, la cual les había llevado a mudarse a Bélgica, donde su hermana se había hecho amiga de una joven llamada Emma, la familia de la belga se conformaba de sus padres, su hermano mayor Vincent y su hermano menor Alain, ambos de distintas nacionalidades, Vincent nació en Holanda y Alain era proveniente de Luxemburgo, sin embargo los tres fueron criados en territorio belga.

La amistad que había entre las dos jóvenes aumentaba cada día de manera sorprendente, ambas solían ir a la casa de Emma para preparar deliciosos waffles, los cuales eran deliciosos a cualquier hora del día, por lo que algunas veces Lili se quedaba hasta tarde en la casa de su amiga, y a su hermano le era asignado el deber de ir a buscarla para que no volviera sola a casa. La noticia de la tragedia de sus padres llego a la casa de los Zwingli cuando Lili se hallaba en la casa de su amiga, por lo que Vash era el único que se encontraba presente para escuchar el relato de como su padre y madrastra habían abandonado este mundo debido a un accidente en automóvil, Vash había escuchado detenidamente al oficial que le había dado la noticia.

Le dolía… no lo planeaba demostrar frente a un desconocido, pero dentro suyo parecía que todo se desplomaba, ya había perdido a su madre años atrás, y ahora había perdido a su padre y a una mujer que le había amado como si hubiese sido su hijo de sangre.

El oficial le veía preocupado, nunca había visto tanta falta de emoción por parte de un familiar cercano a alguna víctima, sin embargo pudo percibir el leve temblor proveniente del joven al frente suyo, decidió dejarle, lo mejor en situaciones como esta era dejarlo desahogarse a su manera y por lo que veía él no era de gran ayuda ahí, por lo que simplemente le hizo una pregunta, la cual determinaría si el joven y su hermana serían llevados a un orfanatorio o no. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?—la voz grave del oficial resonó en los oídos de Vash, por lo que levanto su vista hacia los ojos azulados del oficial y respondió con voz firme un rotundo "diez y ocho," su voz ocultaba a la perfección su tristeza, lo cual le sorprendió a sí mismo, observo como el oficial le tendía una pequeña tarjeta con una caligrafía perfecta, y lo último que escucho del oficial antes de que se retirara fue un monótono "llama a este número si necesitas algo."

Lo difícil venia ahora, Lili tenía apenas catorce años, una noticia como esa la destrozaría, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy enojado, no con sus padres, ni con nadie en especial, simplemente sentía la necesidad de culpar a alguien, sin embargo no había a quien culpar, solo tenía la opción de tranquilizarse, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimientos innecesarios que simplemente le complicarían la situación al darle la noticia a su hermana.

Observo el reloj de pared que se hallaba tras él, marcaba casi las 9:00 de la noche, no podía postergar más su deber como hermano mayor, salió a la calle cerrando la puerta y asegurándose de dejarla con llave, siguió el camino que solía tomar usualmente para llegar a la casa de la amiga de su hermana, cuando llego puedo escuchar las risas de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta, le torturaba pensar que pronto esas risas se convertirían en lágrimas de lamento.

Tocó la puerta firmemente dispuesto ver a su hermana a la cara, sin embargo no esperaba ver a la madre de Emma abriendo la puerta, usualmente quien la abría era Vincent, no es que le molestara o algo por el estilo, en realidad le aliviaba verla a ella, repentinamente se había sentido inseguro de ver a Lili, la señora van der Hoeven le sonreía cálidamente al principio, pero al notar la actitud inusual de Vash se percató que algo no iba bien con el joven, por lo que cortésmente le pregunto si podía ayudarle con algo, la voz de la madre de Emma era amable y en ese momento le reconfortaba escucharla, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron, lagrimas comenzaron a caer desconsoladamente sobre sus mejillas, y al tiempo en que eso sucedía pudo sentir unos cálidos brazos rodeándole cuidadosamente, un abrazo que el necesitaba en ese momento.

Vash le relato su situación brevemente, la señora empezó a llorar junto a él, le dolía ver a una hermosa familia siendo dividida de esa forma, no había nada que pudiera hacer para traer de vuelta a los padres de los jóvenes, sin embargo si podía evitar que ellos dos fueran abandonados completamente en un mundo de pena y dolor, ella y su familia estarían ahí, porque después de todo, por alguna razón fue ella la que abrió la puerta, por alguna razón su hija se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Lili, por alguna razón que probablemente nunca llegaría a saber el destino le había entregado a esas dos almas.

A partir de esa noche, aunque nunca cambiaron sus apellidos, la familia van der Hoeven tenía dos miembros más.

La madre de Emma le pidió a Vash que permanecieran en su casa, pues sería lo mejor para Lili el evitar estar en soledad, esa fue la razón por la que el acepto quedarse, sinceramente no quería ser una molestia para esa familia, pero fue convencido cuando el bienestar de Lili fue implicado.

Los días habían pasado, transformándose en meses, Lili y Emma compartían habitación, mientras él y Vincent compartían otra, Alain era el único que tenía habitación propia, la cual era mucho más pequeña que la de los demás.

Vincent tenía la misma edad que Vash, y en realidad ambos tenían cualidades similares, los dos eran hermanos mayores que protegían a sus hermanas de cualquier pervertido, los dos desprendían un aura intrigante, ambos apreciaban la tranquilidad y el orden, pero algo era más importante, la razón por la que nunca tuvieron problemas entre ellos… ambos sentían un amor inigualable hacia el dinero. Un par de tacaños que se las ingeniaba para gastar lo menos posible, ambos comprendían que el mundo giraba alrededor del dinero.

Cuando la familia requería de carne para el almuerzo, ambos salían de caza, Vash desarrollo una increíble puntería gracias a ello, se podría decir que también desarrollo una atracción hacia las armas de fuego… Vash aprendió varias cosas al convivir con Vincent, desde como plantar un huerto que les ahorraría comprar verduras de mala calidad a alto precio, hasta como hacer negocios sin ser estafado.

La familia van der Hoeven obtenía sus ingresos gracias a una pequeña tienda de chocolates que era bien reconocida en el pueblo en el que vivían, los chocolates eran hechos a mano cada día por la señora van der Hoeven, ella ponía todo su empeño en la calidad de dicho dulce, después de todo era su reputación la que estaba en juego.

Emma y Lili solían pasar tiempo en la chocolatería, usualmente Emma ayudaba a su madre a preparar los chocolates y Lili se encargaba de atender a la clientela. Aun cuando la variedad de chocolates que poseía la tienda era limitada, siempre tenían una increíble diversidad de clientela, eso fue lo que motivo a Vash a adentrarse en el mundo del chocolate, el imaginar cómo aumentar aún más esa clientela de manera que las ventas fueran aún mayores hasta el punto de exportación, definitivamente lograría su objetivo.

Contaba con el apoyo de Vincent, cuando no… después de todo Vincent apoyaba cualquier cosa que incluyera la palabra ingreso. Sin embargo nunca pensó que esa ambición lo llevaría más allá de lo planeado.

_**Flashback**_

Vash se encontraba en la chocolatería, después de haber aprendido las bases principales para la elaboración del chocolate, decidió empezar a experimentar por sí mismo con diferentes productos, de vez en cuando Emma le ayudaba a prepararlos, de manera que ambos fueron encontrando nuevos sabores que jamás habían probado.

Usualmente ponían a prueba la calidad de sus chocolates antes de ponerlos a la venta, Lili era la encargada de ello, ponía pequeñas porciones sobre un plato y se los ofrecía a los clientes, luego observaba detalladamente las reacciones de ellos, era sorprendente ver que ninguno se disgustaba respecto a nada, y usualmente pedían específicamente el chocolate que habían probado.

La fama de la pequeña chocolatería crecía día a día y de la misma forma lo hacían los ingresos, Vash y Vincent eran los hombres más felices en el mundo, sin duda alguna llegaría a cumplir con su meta antes de lo planeado, y una buena prueba de ello fue cuando un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y ropas extranjeras atravesó la puerta del pequeño local, llevaba el cabello atado con un listón e inspeccionaba meticulosamente cada producto que se hallaba en las vitrinas. – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—preguntó Lili de manera educada, ganándose una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte del cliente, el cual se acercó a ella y le pidió que le diera una barra del mejor chocolate que tuviera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

¿El mejor chocolate que ofrecemos? Definitivamente todos son deliciosos a mi parecer, sin embargo siempre habrá uno que sobresalga de entre los demás, el detalle que le permite sobresalir es el gusto del cliente, y lastimosamente cada cliente posee un paladar distinto cuando a chocolate se refiere.

Lo más sabio a la hora de decidir el producto que obtuviera el título de: "Lo mejor que ofrecemos es..." Se basaba básicamente en el secreto que Vincent descubrió a través de varios intercambios sucios, una técnica basada en 3 pasos principales. El primer paso requería observar cuidadosamente el aspecto físico del cliente, seguidamente se observa su vocabulario y lenguaje corporal, habiendo tomado nota mental de dichos detalles se procede a escoger el producto que mejor se acople a la descripción del cliente.

En otras palabras, el mejor producto que se ofrece depende solamente de la persona a la que se le es ofrecido.

Lili había llevado a cabo la breve inspección en pocos segundos, se daba a relucir que el recién llegado era de la alta sociedad, su vestuario era modernizado y poco común en el área en el cual se hallaban, más bien parecía un afeminado bien vestido, su vocabulario… las palabras utilizadas exactamente fueron "buen día mon cheer, a mis oídos ha llegado la buena reputación de este pequeña tienda, y me he visto tentado a comprobar por mí mismo la veracidad de dicha reputación, si no fuese mucha molestia podría usted recomendarme el mejor producto que esta tienda ofrezca,S'il vous plaît?"… palabras cargadas con acento francés, las cuales fueron acompañadas con una mirada perspicaz de parte del extranjero.

La decisión fue tomada inmediatamente sin vacilar, Lili se acercó a una vitrina en específico, seleccionando una bandeja que poseía una pequeña variedad de bombones en forma de rosas.

No era la primera vez que el francés observaba un chocolate en forma de una flor; sin embargo, raramente se tiene la oportunidad de admirar un chocolate que demuestre inigualable delicadeza. El sabor no se quedaba atrás, un exquisito deleite para el paladar francés, el extranjero preguntó por el nombre de dicho bombón, pues no recordaba haber probado algo parecido a ello anteriormente.

"_Rosa de Luto Suizo._" Declaró Lili, el francés le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a la joven, extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación. —Soy Francis Bonnefoy, trabajo para 'Sayonara Distance' y debo decir que este chocolate es uno de los mejores que he tenido la oportunidad de degustar. —Lili estaba sorprendida, Sayonara Distance era considerada una de las mejores compañías a nivel mundial, una compañía creada por un trio de hombres de renombre, los cuales residían actualmente en Viena. El trio se conformaba de un francés, un español, y un alemán que supuestamente tenia verdadera sangre prusiana en sus venas, lo que sorprendió aún más a Lili fue el escuchar el nombre del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Francis Bonnefoy era el francés que formaba parte de ese trio, Lili empezó a temblar al percatarse de quien se hallaba en esa pequeña tienda de chocolate, el miedo la rodeo repentinamente, un movimiento en falso o una palabra equivocada en el momento equivocado podría destruir la reputación de la chocolatería.

El francés se percató del extraño comportamiento de la joven, por lo que sus instintos franceses surgieron inmediatamente, no podía dejar a una dama en aprietos, eso sería un insulto a su amada patria, por lo que astutamente cogió la mano de la rubia, y de manera delicada la dirigió a sus propios labios, a menos de tres centímetros de que la suave piel de la joven hiciera contacto con sus labios, pero lo único que sintió fue una mano rígida cubriéndole la cara, automáticamente se alejó para proteger su admirable rostro de una tragedia que podría arruinar su imagen de por vida, al alejarse dirigió su mirada a su agresor, identificando a una figura semejante a la joven que intentaba tranquilizar, la diferencia era que en vez de tener la delicada mirada de la rubia, el nuevo individuo portaba una mirada asesina que iba dirigida especialmente a él.

Una advertencia por parte de Vash fue sentenciada luego de asegurarse de que Lili tuviese ningún daño en su integridad, una advertencia que asusto al francés lo suficiente como para mantener una considerable distancia del otro rubio. El cual parecía ser el creador del dichoso chocolate que le había encantado, por lo que se presentó nuevamente, y al confirmar que su casi asesino realmente era el dueño de la receta de su próxima adquisición decidió hacerle una oferta realmente tentadora.

"No." Un monosílabo que le rompe el corazón a cualquiera, en este caso a un francés que empezaba a rogar de manera dramática, sacando de la nada un pañuelo color rosa pálido y apretujándolo con los diente, un detalle que le daba un toque totalmente afeminado…

Francis exigía una buena razón por la que Vash no quisiese trabajar en su compañía, no lo entendía… Si trabaja para Sayonara Distance automáticamente tendría todo lo que quisiera, desde una magnifica situación económica, hasta una fama exquisita, ninguna persona con sentido común podría rechazar una oportunidad única como esa, o al menos eso era lo que creía el francés, por eso necesitaba una buena razón, de esa manera podría saber cómo sobornarlo.

Vash ya se estaba cansando de escuchar la molesta voz francesa, tenía mucho trabajo que continuar y no le sobraba el tiempo para despilfarrarlo escuchando las exigencias de un caprichoso extranjero, molestas suplicas que lo estaban sacando de sus casillas por lo que simplemente le grito "No hago negocios con pervertidos que solo buscan como engrandecer su propio ego."—Francis le miro atónito, lo acaban de llamar pervertido y egocéntrico… no sabía si le dolía más que le confundieran con su amigo alemán, el cual se llevaba el premio mundial en la categoría de egocéntricos, o que confundieran su manera de demostrar algo bello como el amor con algo denigrante.

Sin embargo, como el profesional que era recobró la compostura y le dijo que le daría tiempo para pensarlo, uno no puede rechazar una oferta de esa magnitud así por así, y él no quería que se le escapara una de sus futuras adquisiciones, realmente necesitaba al rubio en su compañía. "Mis amigos y yo estaremos en Bélgica durante esta semana, pero mandaré a nuestro encargado de relaciones públicas para que te explique todo lo que necesites saber en cuanto a Sayonara Distance, nos encantaría que tu talento progrese junto a nuestra compañía. "

Ese tipo de gente era la que le molestaba a Vash, personas presuntuosas y caprichosas que no escuchan ni aceptan las respuestas que se les dan, personas envueltas en buena imagen física, pero con un interior que dejaba mucho que desear, exactamente como los chocolates que solía hacer cuando recién se había interesado en ese interesante mundo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las personas se podían clasificar como se hacía a los chocolates, y si a él lo querían comprar como si fuera uno de ellos, en ese caso tendrían que pagar demasiado caro por la calidad, no dejaría a nadie sobreestimarlo ni subestimarlo, muchas personas se dejan llevar la mayor parte por las envolturas y marcas del chocolate, y Vash no se dejaba llevar por apariencias ni apellidos, para él las personas eran simplemente eso, rostros borrosos e indefinidos que eran disfrazados por la sociedad en la que fueron obligados a moldearse.

Vash no confiaba en nadie a primera vista, uno no califica el sabor y calidad de un producto basado en su apariencia.

Mientras Francis se marchaba no pudo evitar sacar de su mente el pensamiento de que le hubiesen llamado pervertido en su propia cara, no podía culpar a Vash de haberse molestado con él, después de todo la primera impresión es la que siempre cuenta… o al menos es lo que dicen la mayoría de las veces, solo esperaba que esta no fuera ese tipo de ocasión, porque de ser así se podía asegurar de que jamás obtendría la receta de ese chocolate, y aunque fuese un multimillonario no podía darse el lujo de viajar a Bélgica cada día solo por chocolate recién hecho. Definitivamente tenía que hacer que Vash trabajara para la compañía en Austria, y para eso estaba el especialista en relaciones públicas.

Cuando llegó al hotel en el que se hospedaba con sus amigos abrió la puerta, y lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue de que era la hora de siesta para Antonio por lo que el español se encontraba sobre el sofá en estado de coma, mientras Gilbert se hallaba en el balcón de la habitación con su pequeña ave, un polluelo amarillo que descansaba sobre la cabellera platinada del alemán.

Francis se acercó a su amigo en el balcón para contarle sobre su maravilloso descubrimiento durante su paseo, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada pérdida que su amigo tenía. Se acercó lentamente para no interrumpir los pensamientos del albino… si, el alemán era un albino de cabello entre blanquecino y grisáceo, pero lo que lo hacía destacar aún más eran sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos como la sangre, un ser único y asombroso, al menos esos eran unos de los adjetivos que el utilizaba para describirse a sí mismo… y Vash pensaba que Francis era el ególatra.

Cuando Francis estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Gilbert logro escuchar un suspiro de parte del alemán, eso no era buena señal, usualmente los suspiros demuestran preocupación, y que Gilbert Beilschmidt estuviese preocupado por alguien que no fuese el mismo, solo podía significar que la situación era critica, puso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Gilbert haciendo que a este se le fuera el alma por un segundo, cuando el de ojos rojos se recompuso del susto volteó a ver a Francis que le observaba de manera entre divertida y preocupada, a lo que Gilbert empezó a regañarle diciendo que por poco y seria el responsable de la perdida de una de las maravillas del mundo, y que no podía ir por allí espiando a las personas mientras mantenían una increíble y asombrosa conversación con ellos mismos en sus mentes.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos antes de que Gilbert terminara su sermón de la terrible tragedia que el mundo tendría que enfrentar si su existencia llegase a su fin, luego de lo cual le preguntó a Francis donde rayos se había metido toda la mañana, pues Antonio y el trataron de comunicarse con él, pero cuando llamaron a su celular se dieron cuenta que lo había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor, por lo que Francis empezó a relatar su viaje a la chocolatería, hasta que terminó su historia se recordó que debía de hablar con el encargado de relaciones públicas para que hiciera su trabajo. La pregunta ahora era "¿Donde esta Roderich?"

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, me quede sin el sabor inspirador del chocolate... se nota porque escribi mi nick como el nombre de la compania del BTT, en fin... esto es lo mejor que pude escribir sin chocolate a mi alrededor...

**Yani-ko**, me motivas con tus palabras, realmente me conmoviste una vez mas, en cuanto a Vash y Vincent siempre los he querido ver juntos, tristemente aun no encuentro la manera de hacer esto comico... tengo que ir a comprar mas chocolate para que me venga la inspiracion.

**Mr. Phantomhive**, gracias por leer y motivarme! la verdad, nunca crei que alguien leeria esto...

Gracias por leer y poner en fav y follow esta historia **Lexinton Rabdos** y **darkness-ciel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_En casa de los van der Hoeven_

Era la hora de la cena y todos se hallaban en la mesa del comedor, cada uno comiendo en silencio, o al menos fue así hasta que Lili hizo una pregunta… – ¿Hermano, por qué no reconsideras la oferta que te hicieron?—todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Vash, nadie sabía sobre dicha oferta además de Lili y el propio Vash. Él por su lado ya había olvidado todo el alboroto de ese día. –no hay nada que reconsiderar en cuanto a ello.—su respuesta fue dada con voz neutra, no tenía ninguna razón para tocar ese tema, tan solo recordar al francés que se había aparecido esa mañana le causaba disgusto.

– ¿Qué oferta?—la voz de Vincent sonó curiosa al respecto, Vash debió haber esperado esa reacción por parte del holandés, siempre que se mencionaba algo relacionado con propuestas que pudieran ser de beneficio económico, tanto Vincent como Vash se prestaba toda su atención.

Vash no parecía tener planeado continuar dicha conversación, por lo que Vincent volteó a ver a Lili para obtener alguna respuesta productiva, ella contó la historia de manera detallada, incluyendo la próxima visita del encargado de relaciones públicas a la mañana siguiente. Cuando hubo finalizado su relato, el holandés le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Vash; sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Vincent y Vash eran similares en una gran diversidad de aspectos, por lo que sabía que si Vash no quería escuchar dicha oferta, definitivamente debería haber una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

* * *

En un hotel cinco estrellas en Bélgica.

Ya iban a dar casi las nueve de la noche y no había señales de vida por parte de Roderich. – ¿Dónde rayos estas metido señorito?—La voz de Gilbert a través del teléfono resonaba con ira y aunque jamás llegase a admitirlo, también había un deje de preocupación. El austriaco que se hallaba al otro lado de la línea simplemente le dio como respuesta un simple "Me perdí."

La respuesta del austriaco le enfureció más, era obvio que se había perdido. Francis y Antonio se habían marchado a un bar que les habían recomendado, Gilbert los hubiera acompañado, pero Francis le recordó que solo tenían dos llaves para entrar a la habitación, por lo que los tres se enfrentaron a una batalla no tan épica, la cual se basaba en lazar un par de dados, y el que tuviese la menor puntuación debería de quedarse a esperar a Roderich. El primero en lanzar los dados fue Francis, el cual obtuvo una puntuación de nueve, el siguiente en tomar los dados fue Gilbert, quien dijo que era demasiado asombroso como para necesitar suerte, lanzó los dados de manera magistral obteniendo una puntuación de ocho… Gilbert estaba muy seguro de que Antonio perdería; sin embargo, el español lanzó los dados mientras susurraba un Fusosososo~ para sí mismo. El español había obtenido un maravilloso doce.

– ¡Apresúrate a volver señorito podrido! No es que me sienta solo o algo parecido… estar solo es lo mejor, pero si no vuelves Francis y Antonio se preocuparán, y hablando de Francis… me dijo que te consiguió trabajo para mañana, así que date prisa y vuelve de una vez por todas. —Las palabras del albino sonaban a súplica, el austriaco no entendía la razón de la actitud de su primo, desde que dejaron Austria se dio cuenta que Gilbert actuaba de manera extraña… no es como si no actuase de manera extraña cada minuto de su vida, pero últimamente había algo diferente. –Gilbert, dudo mucho poder encontrar el camino de vuelta al hotel, ¿podrías venir a buscarme?—*facepalm* de parte del albino. A veces le costaba creer que alguien para nada asombroso como Roderich fuese parte de su familia. – ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a encontrarte? ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás!—Gilbert iba a perder la cordura si seguía hablando con su primo. –Estoy en el puente que se encuentra en la calle Vijfhoek, cerca de Kruidtuin. No voy a moverme de aquí, te estaré esperando así que date prisa, trae un paraguas… parece que va a llover. —Eso fue todo lo que Roderich dijo antes de colgar.

Solo había una razón por la que Gilbert se hallaba fuera del hotel en ese momento, y el aseguraba que no era porque fuese en busca del austriaco, estaba en Bélgica y no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer turismo durante su tiempo libre, que fuese a pasar por el puente que le había mencionado su primo era simple casualidad… Roderich le observó acercarse por lo que le hizo señas para que le viera, Gilbert simplemente le dirigió una mirada de irritación, pero aun así se le acercó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—La pregunta resultó algo incoherente para Roderich, ¿acaso no le había dicho que estaría ahí esperándole?—Te dije que… —el austriaco no pudo continuar su oración pues el albino le interrumpió diciendo que no le importaba saberlo, pues seguramente su respuesta no tendría nada de asombroso.

Roderich estaba cansado de la actitud de su pariente, por lo que le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de ello así que le dedicó una mirada desafiante, no estaba de humor para tratar al austriaco de manera "amable" como solía hacerlo siempre. –No mires de esa forma a mi asombrosa persona, pareciera que tienes problemas psicológicos señorito. —Roderich le vio con mayor intensidad y replicó—Aquí el único con problemas psicológicos eres tú, albino ególatra. —Gilbert sintió como su primo lo jalaba en dirección hacia el pretil. —admírate Gilbert, ¿puedes ver tu reflejo en el agua? Pues déjame decirte que eres una persona inestable como una piedra que cae en el rio. —Gilbert le vio con confusión, ¿a qué se refería con la palabra inestable? ¿Y por qué era comparado con una piedra? Roderich tomó una pequeña roca que encontró en el suelo, luego le dijo al albino que observase con atención lo que le pasaría a la roca, el alemán obedeció solamente para saciar su intriga. El austriaco dejó caer la pequeña piedra con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así que la roca se impactara en el agua de manera violenta. –ahora responde esta pregunta: ¿Qué sucedió exactamente con la piedra? a) se dejó llevar por la corriente. O b) se hundió debido a su propio peso y la presión ejercida en ella.

Gilbert estaba más perdido que antes, ¿Qué tenía que ver todo ese problema de física con él? Decidió quedarse callado y desvió su vista, Roderich sonrió para sí mismo y continuó diciendo—vuelve a observar la corriente con la que el rio fluye, ¿qué tan rápido avanza el agua? Todo depende de la situación climatológica, y del caudal. En este caso el agua está avanzando de manera rápida; sin embargo, nosotros no lo vemos de esa manera. El agua tiene la fuerza suficiente para empujar la piedra que lancé. Pero tanto tu y yo observamos cómo fue que la piedra se hundió… esto es algo que solo tú puedes responder Gilbert, ¿te estas dejando llevar por la corriente, o te estas hundiendo debido a la presión que es ejercida sobre ti? en la vida solo puede suceder eso, o sigues la corriente hasta encontrar otro destino o te dejas hundir en la miseria…

El albino sentía un nudo en su garganta, había olvidado que su primo era el encargado de relaciones públicas porque su especialidad era usar la manipulación a su favor, en este caso le estaba manipulando a sentirse terrible. –Vámonos ya señorito. —Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

Roderich estaba satisfecho, había encontrado parte de la debilidad de su primo, lo que ahora quedaba por saber era la causa de dicha debilidad. Gilbert interrumpió sus pensamientos al recordarle que tenía que hablar con Francis para saber los detalles de su próximo trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Gilbird empezó revolotear alrededor de su dueño, el cual se disculpó con él por haberle dejado solo durante ese tiempo, no sin antes haberle echado la culpa al austriaco, pues él le había dicho que iba a llover y por eso no quería arriesgar la salud del ave. Pero al parecer el pronóstico sobre el clima de Roderich era igual o peor que su sentido de orientación.

Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando el español y el francés hicieron acto de presencia. Gilbert se hallaba viendo un documental sobre Prusia, y Roderich ya se hallaba dormido, al ojirojo le había sorprendido ver a ambos de sus amigos atravesar la puerta en estado de sobriedad. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando y que todo era a causa del cansancio que había recolectado durante todo el día, aunque no hubiese hecho gran cosa realmente…

Sus amigos se sentaron junto a él en el sofá, ambos tenían una mirada inquietante en sus rostros. Gilbert apago la televisión y les preguntó cómo les había ido sin la presencia de la persona más increíble que jamás hubiese existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Los otros dos simplemente le dedicaron una mirada de inseguridad. Antonio clavo sus ojos en los del albino y le dijo "Adivina quién más se encuentra en Bélgica."

* * *

Vash se hallaba en su cama dando vueltas de un lado a otro, no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, se levantó y observo que todo estuviese en orden a su alrededor, la ventana estaba cerrada, las luces del corredor se hallaban apagadas, la casa se hallaba en completo silencio, en la cama continua a la suya Vincent estaba contando las ganancias de ese día… todo parecía normal, sentía que estaba siendo observado, volvió a acostarse nuevamente, no sin antes haberse asegurado que su escopeta se hallaba bajo su cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Francis le indicó a Roderich a donde debía ir, y su propósito. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, volteó a ver a los tres vagos. El único pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue "¿Por qué soy el único que debe ir?" Sonaba demasiado infantil, pero viéndolo desde su perspectiva… él era el único que realmente estaba trabajando. Era cierto que Francis había ayudado un poco; sin embargo, eso no contaba debido a que fue mientras vagaba en la calle durante su tiempo libre… era una idea ridícula e infantil, pero aun así se quitó la chaqueta que se llevaba puesta y caminó en dirección del trio de holgazanes y les anunció que no tenía planeado ir a ningún lugar si ellos no iban con él.

Gilbert, Francis y Antonio tuvieron que aceptar luego de escuchar varios argumentos de Roderich sobre compañerismo, trabajo en equipo, y la terrible tragedia que sería si él se perdiese en el camino, perdiendo al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de hacer negociosos… había que dejar en claro que la última parte fue la única que les convenció.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo! Si haz llegado hasta aquí, quisiera agradecerte por haber leido. Si tienes algun comentario, duda o queja al respecto, hazmelo saber y con gusto clarificaré lo que sea necesario.

La calle y el puente que mencioné si existen, asi que pueden usar google maps para verlo.

Más personajes van a ir apareciendo durante el transcurso de la historia...

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el maravilloso capítulo cuatro… la verdad creo que este es mi capítulo favorito. En fin… lean y disfruten!

**Capítulo 4**

La posición del sol demostraba lo cerca que la hora del almuerzo se hallaba, los cuatro europeos salían del hotel, y se dirigían hacía la chocolatería bajo la dirección de Francis. El clima otoñal empezaba a remarcarse en el ambiente; un arboles gigantescos le daban una belleza inigualable al sendero que habían decidido tomar.

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña chocolatería, no se hallaba tan lejos del hotel realmente.

Al ingresar al local, el delicioso aroma del producto inundó los sentidos de todos los presentes; observaron a la pequeña figura de una joven que acomodaba unos cuantos chocolates en las vitrinas, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de los recién llegados, pues no se había volteado en ningún momento, no parecía haber nadie más que le acompañase. Francis se acercó a ella de manera sigilosa y se posicionó tras su espalda, inclinándose solamente lo necesario para poder susurrarle un "Bonjour, Lily." Lo que no esperaba el francés, fue el golpe que recibió justamente después de haber asustado a la rubia.

Unas risas para nada disimuladas se dejaron escuchar, haciendo que la joven de ojos verdes volteará a ver a los otros presentes, inmediatamente se disculpó con todos ellos, y principalmente con el francés por su descortesía. Lo primero que Gilbert y Antonio vieron a Lily como si fuese la persona más adorable que jamás hubiesen conocido, el español fue el primero en presentarse ante la joven, con una cálida sonrisa se le acercó a la rubia y le dijo de manera energética – ¡Hola me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, pero puedes llamarme Tony! Soy español por cierto. —luego de lo cual le beso en ambas mejillas, Lily entró en estado de shock; ¿acaso era normal tanta afectividad viniendo de un extraño? Las diferencias culturales a veces asustan demasiado.

Antonio recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del alemán, por lo que volteo a verle adolorido y con ojos llorosos, Gilbert simplemente ignoro al español y se dirigió a la joven con un saludo de mano, "Guten tag señorita, hoy tienes la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer al asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt, sé que es un honor tener la oportunidad conocerme en persona, pero debo admitir que sería una pena si Francis no nos hubiera hablado de este lugar, en ese caso sería yo el que hubiese perdido la oportunidad de conocerte, Gilbird también está encantado de conocerte"— Lo último lo dijo mientras señalaba al pajarito que revoloteaba sobres su cabeza, los demás presentes vieron a Gilbert de forma extraña, ¿desde cuándo solía el alemán dar ese tipo de presentaciones? Usualmente siempre era: Soy el asombros Gilbert Beilschmidt, y eso significa que mí asombrosa persona es más importante e increíble que al tuya.

Lily ya no sabía que pensar al respecto, ese grupo era demasiado extraño.

Volteó a ver al último integrante del grupo, un joven de cabello castaño y lentes, el austriaco se presentó de manera apropiada diciendo—Lamento el comportamiento de esos tres, hay veces que se esfuerzan por poner en vergüenza el nombre de la compañía. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein y soy el encargado de relaciones públicas. —Le tendió la mano a Lily y la observó detenidamente, algo había en ella que le parecía familiar. En cambio la liechtensteiniana estaba agradecida de que hubiese alguien normal entre ese grupo.

– Lily, ¿está tu hermano aquí? Nos gustaría hablar con él sobre la oferta que le hice ayer. —La voz francesa se dejó escuchar repentinamente. A lo que la rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta que se hallaba al otro lado del mostrador, antes de atravesarla se volteó a ellos nuevamente y les pidió que tomasen el chocolate que quisiesen mientras esperaban, luego de lo cual desapareció tras la puerta.

Ninguno de los cuatro perdió la oportunidad de desperdiciar la deliciosa oferta que habían recibido de parte de la pequeña rubia. El francés nuevamente volvió a escoger una de las delicadas rosas que había degustado anteriormente, mientras que el español optó por escoger un chocolate con una curiosa forma de tomate, Gilbert tomo uno de los que tenían la forma de polluelos, el austriaco tomo uno al azar. Definitivamente esa tienda poseía una gran variedad de chocolates…

Pero ¿Por qué el austriaco decidió tomar uno al azar? Tanta experiencia en su trabajo le dejaba ver lo que Lily estaba tratando de hacer, técnicamente les estaba dando a escoger el chocolate que quisiesen para que ellos mismos juzgaran el producto basados en su propios gustos, comenzando por la forma y luego el sabor. Ellos escogerían lo que les atrajera y luego se convencerían de que realmente lo necesitaban; sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba… Lily no parecía una persona que pensase de esa forma, alguien más debería de haber pensado en ese plan, la pregunta era ¿Quién había sido capaz de pensar en algo así estando en ese pequeño pueblo?

Lily se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta en busca de su hermano, realmente esperaba que la idea de Vincent funcionara, el holandés respetaba la decisión del suizo de no querer aceptar la oferta, pero antes de irse a dormir Lily le había convencido de que la idea de hacer que su hermano aceptase unirse a esa compañía les traería grandes beneficios, y así Vincent se convirtió en cómplice de la pequeña rubia.

—Hermano, te están buscando en la entrada. —Lily no se arriesgaría a decirle quienes le buscaban, conociéndole atravesaría la puerta llevando consigo su escopeta y amenazaría a los otros con tal de que no volviesen a aparecer por ahí.

Vash simplemente volteo a verla y asintió dándole a entender que le había escuchado, dejando lo que se hallaba haciendo siguió a su hermana al otro lado de la puerta, y se arrepintió al instante…

* * *

Los tres chiflados que acompañaban a Roderich no habían parado de probar cuanto chocolate tuvieran frente a ellos, pagar por todo eso sería algo doloroso para el austriaco, por supuesto que utilizaría el dinero de la compañía… aun así dinero es dinero, y siempre duele verlo desaparecer gracias a los caprichos de otros.

La puerta por la que Lily había desaparecido previamente se abrió una vez más; sin embargo, el austriaco nunca hubiese imaginado que el talento prodigio que Francis quería en la compañía sería el joven que se hallaba junto a la rubia, el cual en efecto, les observaba con una mirada de odio. Pero al parecer parecía verle con odio principalmente a él.

Esa mirada de rencor la había visto anteriormente, fue hasta ese momento que el austriaco supo porque Lily se le hacía familiar.

Vash Zwingli volvía a hacer presencia en su vida, y al parecer no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que le vio.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Lugar actual: Suiza._

Un niño húngaro golpeaba al pobre austriaco que no sabía cómo defenderse, el húngaro tenía demasiada fuerza, pero al darse cuenta que Roderich no podía ni sabía atacarle decidió dejarle tirado en el suelo. Lagrimas querían bañar las mejillas del austriaco, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada movimiento efectuaba le causaba un dolor insufrible, no entendía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza el húngaro, hasta donde él sabía era un niño al que le decían Eli, y su cuerpo no se miraba demasiado fuerte, además que era un año menor que él. Escuchó pasos acercársele y temió que el húngaro hubiese vuelto para apuñalarle nuevamente, pero en vez de sentir nuevamente una paliza sintió como alguien trataba de ayudarle.

–Hey, ¿Puedes levantarte?—Roderich dirigió la vista hacia el extraño; un niño rubio de cabellos rubios y despeinado que le observaba con unos ojos verdes. La mirada de su socorredor era la misma de un niño gruñón y amargado.; el austriaco aceptó lo ayuda del desconocido, y desde ese entonces el rubio siempre le ayudaba a volver a casa después de ser brutalmente magullado por otros.

A Vash no le agradaba demasiado la idea de estar recogiendo del suelo al debilucho de Roderich cada vez que este se veía involucrado en peleas que jamás ganaba; sin embargo, después de las 52 veces que le había ayudado, sus servicios de socorredor terminaron cuando él tuvo que mudarse a Bélgica.

_**Flashback End.**_

* * *

_En la actualidad nuevamente… (Por si ya lo olvidaste, estamos en una chocolatería en Bélgica.)_

Lily podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, no había duda alguna que su hermano perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?—La voz del suizo fue la primera en dejarse oír; todos los presentes observaron a Roderich, ninguno sabía que ellos se conocían.

–Solo vine a hacer mi trabajo. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?—La respuesta del austriaco hizo que Vash endureciera aún más su mirada.

–No hay nada que tú o esos tres que te acompañan tengan que hacer aquí. —Roderich suspiró.

—Nunca vas a cambiar. ¿No es así, Vash?—El aludido no menciono palabra alguna.

—Como ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿No les gustaría que comamos juntos? Nosotros pagaremos. —Lily aceptó inmediatamente sin permitir que su hermano se negase. El cual simplemente aceptó con la excusa de que iría solamente porque ahorrar era maravilloso y no debía desaprovechar una oportunidad para ello.

Mientras salían de la chocolatería Gilbert se acercó a Roderich y le dijo que Antonio, Francis y el tenían otros asuntos que tratar en ese momento por lo que debía que continuar su misión de convencer al rubio gruñón de unírseles. El austriaco frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar; sin embargo, Gilbert no le permitió decir palabra alguna pues volvió a tomar la palabra para anunciarle que ayer mientras él dormía, Antonio y Francis encontraron a los de "Boreal Lights" y seguramente eso les causaría problemas, por lo que les permitió dejarle solo con los otros dos.

Las palabras de Gilbert perturbaron al austriaco; Boreal Light era su mayor competencia, una compañía creada en el norte de Europa… algo debían de estar planeando en su contra para que estuviesen en Bélgica al mismo tiempo que ellos.

–Señor Roderich, ¿sucede algo? ¿A dónde fueron sus amigos?—La voz de Lily sacó de sus pensamiento al austriaco, el cual amablemente le pidió que le llamase simplemente Roderich, pues solamente era un año mayor que su hermano, y en cuanto a las otras preguntas simplemente le dijo que los otros tenían demasiado trabajo por terminar, y debido a ello era necesario que se retiraran. Vash se limitó a observarle en silencio mientras caminaban hacia un restaurante cercano.

* * *

**_En un parque_**

Una joven de cabello largo rubio platinado caminaba con una mirada seria, una mujer hermosa a la vista de cualquiera, llevaba un vestido azul el cual combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo tono profundo.

La joven buscaba con la mirada a alguien; sus ojos se posaron en una figura que se hallaba en una banca cercana a una fuente. Se dirigió hacia esa dirección y se sentó al lado de un joven de cabello rubio claro, el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre mitología nórdica; sus ojos azules compartían la misma falta de expresión que los de la joven, le dirigió la mirada y con una monótona voz dijo:

–Llegas tarde Natalya. —La aludida bufó antes de replicar –El trabajo de calidad requiere tiempo, además no es como si tuvieras prisa por volver a Dinamarca ¿No es así, Lukas?

El rubio no mencionó nada; ella tenía razón, no quería volver a Dinamarca para presenciar las ridículas peleas de sus primos… el solamente quería regresar a Noruega; su país natal, pero por culpa de ser el hijo de uno de los co-fundadores de Boreal Lights su deber como heredero era participar en las ridículas negociaciones de la compañía, eso no era algo que le molestase realmente… el problema era que él no era el único que se veía involucrado.

Emil… su queridísimo hermanastro menor, el cual había nacido en Islandia no había podido disfrutar de una niñez como un niño normal merecía, había sido involucrado en los negocios a temprana edad. Otro de los involucrados era Tino, su primo de Finlandia, el cual pasaba demasiado tiempo con Berwald, su primo de Suecia; sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era su primo de Dinamarca… Mikkel. El ruidoso danés del que todas las chicas se enamoraban por ser un multimillonario encantador, un hombre energético que le regalaba las más sinceras sonrisas a todo el mundo… y para colmo el heredero principal de la compañía.

Lo único de lo que le podía estar agradecido era de esa loca idea que tuvo sobre mandarlo a Bélgica, pues se había enterado de que la compañía que les hacía competencia se hallaría allí por asuntos de negocios, y como ahora su deber era interferir en ellos…. Y para eso necesitaba a Natalya.

* * *

¿Sentiste una clase de Deja vu al leer este capítulo? Si lo hiciste felicidades! Te diste cuenta que este capítulo tiene partes de los episodios 24 y 25 de Axis Powers…

QUE VIVA HETALIA!

Creo que ya todos sabemos que quien es quien… pero aun así lo escribiré.

**Natalya** es Bielorrusia o Belarus… como gustes llamarle, (a mí me gusta más Belarus.)

**Lukas** es Noruega

**Emil** es Islandia

**Tino** es Finlandia

**Berwald** es Suecia

**Mikkel** es Dinamarca

Hasta entonces… Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Decidí actualizar este fic antes que los otros… creo que siempre tengo más inspiración para esta historia, en fin… lo importante es que ya está aquí!

**Capítulo 5**

_Lugar actual: un restaurante_

Lily observaba el menú detalladamente tratando de buscar algo económico para que Roderich no tuviese que pagar demasiado; mientras tanto a su lado, Vash buscaba lo más caro que pudiese contener el menú… no todos los días lo invitan a comer gratis a un restaurante de calidad, además ese iba a ser el castigo para el austriaco por haberle sacado de la chocolatería cuando tenía trabajo que hacer.

Una mesera se acercó para tomar la orden del pequeño grupo. Lily fue la primera en ordenar, seguidamente lo hizo el suizo y por último el austriaco. La mesera se alejó al finalizar, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente alrededor de la mesa en la que se hallaban, Lily decidió poner fin a dicha incomodidad haciéndole preguntas a Roderich… pero las preguntas que se le venían a la mente no eran del todo convenientes, la tensión se empezaba a condensar en el ambiente así que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Roderich, ¿Tiene novia?—la pregunta sonaba mucho mejor en su mente que en voz alta… ambos jóvenes voltearon a verla con desconcierto. —Vash empezó a reír, no con la intención de burlarse por la ridícula pregunta de Lily, sino porque le causaba gracia pensar que Roderich pudiese tener novia. El austriaco observo seriamente al suizo que no paraba de reírse en su cara, por lo que ignorándole decidió contestar la pregunta de la joven.

—Si tengo. —no quería sonar cortante, pero le molestaba en sobremanera el hecho que el suizo continuase burlándose de él. Su respuesta fue inesperada por el aludido el cual recobró su seriedad, no es como si le hubiese dolido en el orgullo que Roderich hubiese conseguido novia cuando él ni siquiera había tenido una gran conversación con otras mujeres que no fuesen Lily o Emma.

A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos queriendo saber más sobre su historia; ella siempre disfrutaba escuchando las historias de los enamorados que llegaban a la chocolatería, por lo que le pidió a Roderich que relatase su historia.—El austriaco no sabía si esa era buena idea, se suponía que se hallaba allí para convencer a Vash de que le convenía trabajar para su compañía… pero si lo veía con una manera de venganza hacía el suizo por haberse burlado no parecía tan mala la idea.

—En realidad la conozco desde mi infancia, la conocí cuando aún vivía en Suiza, en efecto… Vash la conoce. —El aludido lo miro con extrañeza, el no recordaba haber visto a Roderich teniendo contacto alguno con niñas.

Roderich continuó con su historia. —En realidad, al principio no nos llevábamos bien, siempre que me miraba me golpeaba hasta que se aburría y luego se iba. —Eso le sonaba muy conocido al suizo, intentó recordar a alguna niña que alguna vez hubiese visto golpeado a Roderich; sin embargo, no recordaba a ninguna niña, simplemente recordó al húngaro que se encargaba de machacarlo, ¿Cuál se suponía que era su nombre…? Eli. —Vash juntó todos los hilos sueltos que tenía en la mente, y de repente todo tenía sentido… no realmente, pero era mejor que no tener nada.

— ¿Te hiciste novio del tipo ese del que te tenía que rescatar todo el tiempo?—El austriaco debió esperar alguna reacción parecida… pero no lo hizo, por lo que se alteró al haber escuchado las palabras del suizo.

— ¡No lo malinterpretes Vash! Cuando dejaste Suiza sucedieron muchas cosas, y resultó que "Eli" era el diminutivo de Elizabeta. —Vash se golpeó a si mismo con su mano.

—Recapitulemos… estas afirmando que te enamoraste de tu agresor, el cual resultó ser una niña que actuaba como niño. ¿O me equivoco?

—Si lo dices así suena vulgar, además… no sucedió de esa forma. Después de que te fueras, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella regresara a Hungría; eventualmente yo regresé a Austria y hace 3 años me mudé a Alemania para trabajar en la compañía de la familia de Gilbert. Fue allí donde la volví a ver, cabe decir que no la reconocí al principio, no había rastro alguno de la persona que solía dejarme medio muerto en Suiza… en cambio, parecía haberme cambiado por Gilbert, el cual siempre se llevaba un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando decía o hacía alguna estupidez, lo cual es muy seguido. —Lily había escuchado la corta historia atentamente, le agradaba saber que no era la repetitiva versión del "fue amor a primera vista." Versión que había escuchado miles de veces en la chocolatería.

— ¿Por qué conocía ella a su primo.—Lily aún estaba curiosa en cuanto a ello, Roderich simplemente sonrió antes de explicarle que Elizabeta era la traductora principal de la compañía, y después de trabajar juntos por mucho tiempo decidieron empezar a salir.

—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi relación con Elizabeta, sino para hablar sobre los beneficios que conlleva el trabajar para nuestra compañía. —Roderich estaba dispuesto a empezar su estrategia de persuasión.

.

_Lugar actual: Parque._

— ¿Cuál es el plan para arruinarles la vida?—El noruego aun no tenía la menor idea de saber que táctica usaría Natalya para que Boreal Lights saliera beneficiado de todo esto. No dudaba de ella, sabía que su potencial era único y debido a ello la había contratado… aun recordaba la primera impresión que tubo al tener conocimiento de ella.

_**Flashback Hace 2 Semanas**_

_Lugar actual: Boreal Lights Dinamarca. _

_POV Lukas_

—Tenemos que aprovechar cada oportunidad que se nos presente para demostrar que nosotros somos mejores… —La molesta voz de Mikkel inundaba la sala de reuniones, no tenía caso seguir prestándole atención, todo terminaría de la misma forma que habían terminado las últimas reuniones que habíamos tenido. Primero Berwald perdería la paciencia que le dedicaba al danés y le empezaría a criticar, luego de lo cual Tino intentaría calmar la situación y yo me alejaría de ese salón para dirigirme a mi oficina y llamar a Emil. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió esta vez.

— ¡Lukas! Tú tendrás la parte más emocionante de mi plan, así que quita esa cara de póker face y sonríe. —Le dediqué una mirada irritante y estuve a punto de marcharme inmediatamente, pero el hecho de que Berwald aún no hubiese mencionado nada fue lo que me detuvo.

—La competencia viajará a Bélgica en dos semanas, así que Lukas deberá ir y arruinar cada nueva idea que tengan. —Mikkel continuó con su explicación al darse cuenta que no había objeción alguna, pero decidí hablar después de esa parte.

—Ese es el plan más ridículo que se te pudo haber ocurrido Mikkel, si yo interfiero hay muchas posibilidades de que se ensucie el nombre de nuestra compañía.

—Es por eso que tú no eres el que se involucrará directamente. —Empezó a hacer ademan de buscar algo dentro de su maletín, del cual sacó una carpeta, el cual me tendió acompañado de una gran sonrisa, estuve a punto de golpearle la cara con el mismo folder, pero me contuve.

—En esa carpeta encontrarás la información de la persona que tiene la capacidad de ayudarte a lograr tu objetivo, en fin… creo que eso es todo por hoy así que tomémonos el día libre. —Luego de las palabras de Mikkel, Berwald empezó a alegarle que la compañía no progresaría si él daba días libres después de cada reunión que tenían, a lo cual Tino se les unió para calmar la situación. Yo me dediqué a ignorarlos y me retiré.

Estando en la quietud de mi oficina decidí abrir la carpeta. En la primera hoja se leía NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA, una foto de ella había sido adjunta al montón de papeles que había recibido.

Observé el resto de hojas que al parecer incluirían la información de la joven, al finalizar tenía una idea sobre quien era esa mujer. Natalya Arlovskaya, nacida en Belarus, 19 años, 1.60 de altura… nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, hasta que leí la palabra "francotiradora."

La rubia había sido entrenada desde su infancia para que se preparase para entrar al ejército; sin embargo, a los 17 años la reclutaron en una organización de espionaje, a los 18 decidió dejarla y actualmente trabajaba por cuenta propia… varias organizaciones de renombre habían obtenido sus servicios para diferentes razones y todas dejaban como reseña éxito asegurado.

_**Flashback End **_

_Lugar actual: Seguimos en el parque… y sigue siendo el punto de vista de Lukas._

Natalya parecía estar pensando la respuesta que me daría después de la pregunta que le hice, me dirigió una mirada fría y dijo "Ya tengo planeado todo." Parecía muy segura de sí misma, yo no dije nada y regresé a mi lectura.

—Te están observando. —La voz de la rubia me puso en alerta; sin embargo, no me alteré.

Disimuladamente dirigí mi mirada hacía donde ella dirigía la suya, y los reconocí al instante. Tres hombres… la razón por la que me encontraba en Bélgica.

La incompetencia de esos tres se daba a relucir, definitivamente no conocían el significado de la palabra disimulación. Los tres hombres nos miraban tratando de encontrar la mejor perspectiva para observarnos, al final se decidieron por abandonar esa técnica y comenzaron a caminar hacía nuestra dirección.

—Sígueme la corriente y actúa normal… y no te quejes. —Automáticamente hice lo que Natalya dijo, no porque ella lo hubiese ordenado con una voz asesina, sino porque de verdad quería continuar leyendo mi libro.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, me tomo del brazo y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, me vi tentado a salir corriendo… pero su voz resonó nuevamente en mi mente, solo debía seguirle la corriente, actuar normal y no quejarme.

Antes de darme cuenta los tres hombres que habían estado observándonos se hallaban frente a nosotros, tanto Natalya como yo les vimos con nuestros rostros faltos de expresión alguna.

—Eres Lukas Bondevik. ¿No es así?—El primero en hablar fue un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, llevaba una sonrisa enorme y parecía realmente sincera, me recordó a la sonrisa de Tino.

—Si lo soy, ¿y ustedes son…?—Fingí no saber quiénes eran. —Yo soy Antonio, y ellos son Gilbert y Francis; los tres trabajamos en Sayonara Distance.

—Lukas, ya me aburrí. Vámonos de aquí. —Natalya interrumpió al tal Antonio, se levantó y sostuvo mi mano, causando que yo me levantase junto a ella.

—Lamentamos mucho haber interrumpido el tiempo que compartían a solas señorita. —Esta vez un inconfundible acento francés se dejó escuchar.

—No importa si lo lamentan o no, han hecho que Lukas rompiese su promesa de dedicar toda la tarde para mí. —La rubia sabía inventar mentiras profesionales. —Así que ahora él y yo nos iremos. —Sujetó mi brazo con mayor fuerza que la anterior y tiró de él. Nos alejamos lo suficiente del extraño trio.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?—Natalya ignoró mi pregunta y continuó jalándome a través del parque en el que nos hallábamos.

* * *

—Parece que no hay de qué preocuparse, seguramente fue pura coincidencia haberlo encontrado aquí. —Para Antonio el encuentro había sido de lo más común; sin embargo, Gilbert, el cual no había mencionado palabra alguna aun dudaba de ello. El rostro de la joven era bello, pero su mirada era letal... tal vez eran solamente los celos de ella reflejados en sus ojos.

* * *

Otro capítulo más ha sido completado.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí me motiva demasiado el saber que hay personas leyendo este fic.

Esta vez no ha nuevos personajes… así que creo que eso es todo por ahora, hasta entonces Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_POV Lukas_

Natalya seguía tironeando de mí de un lado a otro atreves de las calles, ya habíamos abandonado el parque; sin embargo, no me dejó detenerme en ningún momento hasta que llegamos al hotel en el que yo me hospedaba.

—Ayer en la tarde seguí al rubio que vimos en el parque. —Fueron las primeras palabras de la rubia luego de haber cerrado la puerta de mi habitación. No dije nada y ella continuó. —Estuvo en una chocolatería y mostró demasiado interés en ese lugar, habló con la mocosa que estuvo atendiendo y luego apareció su hermano, el cual era el que hacía los chocolates; supuse que el afeminado iba a querer contratarlo para su compañía, y no me equivoqué en lo absoluto, pero el otro se negó…

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—interrumpí la explicación que me estaba dando… solamente llevábamos 3 días en Bélgica, es cierto que no la vi ayer durante todo el día, pero que hubiese empezado a trabajar inmediatamente era algo que me sorprendía.

—Soy profesional ¿Pensaste que me la pasaría vagando por ahí? A diferencia de otros, yo no necesito que me repitan lo que debo hacer… En fin; como iba diciendo, decidí vigilar al chocolatero y lo seguí a su casa, él parecía no haber cambiado de opinión… pero la mocosa de su hermana empezó a hablar con otro hombre sobre convencerlo de aceptar la oferta que el afeminado le había dado. Y eso será el problema ahora. Y hay que tener cuidado al acercarse al chocolatero… duerme con una escopeta.

—En ese caso ¿Qué piensas hacer para que no acepte la oferta de los otros?—Ella era la que debía encargarse de eso, yo solo era el encargado de supervisar que todo saliera bien.

—Hay dos opciones, pero ambas podrían llegar a tener el mismo resultado; tu eres el que decide cual llevar a cabo. —Suspiré cansado de todo esto, lo único que yo deseaba era olvidar la terrible vida de empresario que llevaba.

* * *

_Lugar actual: El parque._

—Gil ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Ludwig?—La pregunta que Antonio dirigió al albino tensó el ambiente.

—Nein, no he hablado con él desde que llegamos aquí. —Antes de llegar a Bélgica Gilbert había sido regañado por su hermano menor por su falta de responsabilidad.

Siendo el hermano menor, Ludwig era el presidente de la compañía, ha Gilbert no le importaba realmente que su hermano fuese su jefe, él le quería demasiado como para dejarse llevar por esa clase de celos.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie… pero todo lo que estamos haciendo aquí es una prueba. —Gilbert decidió hablarle a sus fieles amigos sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, por qué el alemán no era el único involucrado. —Francis y Antonio voltearon a ver al albino.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con la palabra "prueba" mon ami? —La pregunta del francés era de esperarse.

—Me refiero que a menos que consigamos alguna idea que realmente beneficie a la compañía seremos separados y enviados a diferentes áreas de la compañía cuando volvamos a casa… "Hasta que aprendan lo que ser responsable significa."—La última parte la menciono imitando la voz de su hermano.

—En ese caso no hay de qué preocuparse, solamente necesitamos que Vash acepte la oferta que le hicimos, el resto es pan comido. —El característico optimismo de Antonio volvía a inundar el ambiente.

—El señorito tendrá que esforzarse por convencerlo, si no acepta estaremos en graves problemas.

* * *

_Lugar Actual: Restaurante_

—Piénsalo bien Vash ¿Cuándo volverás a recibir una oferta como esta?—Eso era cierto, esta clase de ofertas no se las daban a cualquiera, y Vash lo sabía a la perfección.

—Te daré mi única condición, y luego pensaré si de verdad vale la pena. —Mientras el castaño había dado su explicación, el rubio había pensado en ciertas cosas de las que quería sacar provecho.

— ¿Cuál es tu condición?—Vash había escuchado la explicación de Roderich cuidadosamente, ahora era el momento del austriaco el escuchar al suizo.

—Bien, en ese caso mi condición es que Lily, Emma y Vincent vengan conmigo.

—Entiendo que quieras traer a Lily, pero ¿Quiénes son Emma y Vincent?—Tenía sentido que quisiera llevar a su hermana con él, pero no tenía idea de saber de los otros dos.

—Emma trabaja conmigo, ella tiene el mismo conocimiento que yo, así que si me quieren a mí también la querrán a ella, en cuanto a Vincent… es su hermano mayor, y puedo asegurarte que les convendrá que él trabaje para ustedes también. —El austriaco pensó bien en las palabras de Vash… si el suizo aseguraba que Vincent sería un beneficio debía ser cierto.

—Está bien. Los cuatro vendrán a Austria y…—Hubiese continuado pero el Suizo le interrumpió.

—No. Nunca dije que había tomado mi decisión. —El austriaco rodó los ojos y se resignó a la necia actitud del rubio.

—Tienes 3 días para pensarlo. —Si no aceptaba tendría que resignarse a regresar a Austria con las manos vacías y sabía que eso no sería bueno para su reputación.

Lily no había mencionado palabra alguna, pero estaba feliz internamente porque conocía a su hermano a la perfección y sabía que Vincent se encargaría de terminar de convencerlo de aceptar.

Los tres terminaron de comer, y Roderich recibió la cuenta para pagarla… estuvo a punto darle un paro cardiaco al ver el precio de lo que el suizo había ordenado. Tubo que recordarse a sí mismo que no era su dinero el que estaba desapareciendo, sino el de la compañía.

Al salir del restaurante se despidió de los otros dos y trato de encontrar su camino hacía el hotel… seguramente se volvería a perder y tendría que llamar a Gilbert para que lo fuera a buscar, estuvo a punto de marcar su número, pero recibió una llamada antes de poder hacerlo. Reconoció el número de la llamada entrante y contesto inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo estas Elizabeta?

* * *

_Lugar actual: En la habitación de hotel de Lukas._

— ¿A qué te refieres con que tendrán el mismo resultado?—No tenía sentido preocuparse por el procedimiento si el resultado llegaría a ser el mismo.

—La primera opción es la más sencilla, puedo asesinarlo y nadie sospecharía de nada; sin embargo, serías el culpable de haber acabado con la vida de alguien con talento y que no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas. La segunda opción es ligeramente complicada… debes hacerle una mejor oferta que la que le hizo el francés. —Lukas analizo lo que le había dicho Natalya.

— ¿Desde cuándo es más sencillo asesinar a alguien antes que ofrecerle algo mejor?—En la mente del noruego eso no tenía sentido… no había duda alguna de que la rubia que se hallaba en la misma habitación que él poseía una mente psicópata.

—Probablemente el procedimiento no sea más simple, pero nos traerá menos problemas. Si la segunda opción falla y él decide quedarse con tu competencia no tendré otra opción que asesinarlo, a eso me refiero a que ambas opciones podrían llegar a tener el mismo resultado.

—Así que resulta más fácil el asesinarlo antes de que se niegue. —El noruego dijo eso en voz alta tratando hallarle sentido a esa nueva perspectiva. Si hablaba con el chocolatero y le ofrecía algo mejor que lo que ya le habían ofrecido, tenía tantas posibilidades de que el aceptara, pero también había posibilidad alguna de que se negara; de ser así la rubia debería asesinarlo, pero en ese caso se harían investigaciones y lo tomarían a Boreal Lights como sospechoso, a diferencia de asesinarlo desde el principio donde no había tenido contacto alguno con él, por lo que no habría conexión alguna entre ellos.

—Asesínalo. —Lukas nunca imaginó que esa orden saldría de su boca. La rubia lo observó caminar en dirección a su equipaje, supuso que eso sería lo único que el noruego diría por lo que se encaminó a la puerta, antes de abrirla volteó a verle y le dijo…

—Mañana volveré, traeré el plan que se llevará a cabo. —Luego de decir eso abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, el noruego simplemente escuchó como se cerraba la puerta.

Lukas permaneció en silencio y empezó a buscar su computadora entre su equipaje, la encendió y abrió su e-mail, observo la bandeja de entrada y notó que cinco de los e-mail que aún no había leído era de parte del irritante de Mikkel, los borro inmediatamente sin abrir ninguno… seguramente no contendrían nada importante.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar su e-mail al darse cuenta que solo había recibido correos del danés, pero antes hacerlo recibió un nuevo correo… que para el colmo también provenía de Mikkel, pudo haberlo ignorado, pero el danés había escrito URGENTE EMIL.

Ver el nombre de su hermanastro fue la única razón por la que decidió leerlo.

* * *

De: Mikkel_ReydelNorte

Para: Lukas_EternalNordic

Queridísimo Lukas:

Supongo que has ignorado los otros e-mails que te he mandado, es la sexta vez que te escribo por la misma razón… por lo que espero que no me hayas ignorado una vez más. Como dije en los otros e-mails anteriormente, Emil ha decidido cambiar de escuela nuevamente… creo que aprovecho tu ausencia para transferirse a otro lugar, envió su solicitud de aceptación a varios lugares en diferentes países. Lo aceptaron en Austria, y empezará a estudiar allí a partir de la próxima semana.

Si preguntas por qué se todo esto, es solamente porque falsifico varias cosas y escribió mi e-mail como referencia… Así que he estado recibiendo notificaciones de establecimientos en todas partes del mundo. En fin, supuse que te interesaría estar al tanto de todo esto. No pierdas la calma y no actúes sin pensar, yo apoyo la decisión de Emil. Deberías dejar de ser el hermano sobreprotector que eres.

Tino, Berwald y yo te extrañamos!

PD. No te olvides de traerme un recuerdo.

* * *

Lukas termino de leer el e-mail e inmediatamente marcó el número de teléfono de su hermano… Nadie contestaba, el noruego empezó a sentirse paranoico. No es que no confiase en Emil, pero a la vista de Lukas, el islandés seguía siendo un bebé que necesitaba de su cuidado.

El noruego sintió la necesidad de golpear a Mikkel por mandarlo a Bélgica y alejarlo de su hermano, fue en ese momento que lo entendió todo… Mikkel había escrito que él apoyaba a Emil, eso quería decir que él danés tenía todo planeado desde el principio. El danés había sido cómplice de su hermano, y seguramente Tino y Berwald también.

Mandarlo a Bélgica para estropear los planes de su competencia era solamente una excusa para mantenerlo alejado de Dinamarca y así poder alejarlo de su hermano en su ausencia… Lukas tenía una nueva razón para odiar a Mikkel.

Lukas buscó en su agenda el número telefónico de Natalya y la llamo, ella contesto inmediatamente.

—Hay cambio de planes. Vuelve ahora y te lo explicaré. —La rubia escuchó atentamente la orden y colgó.

En la mente del noruego la próxima víctima de Natalya sería Mikkel.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Viva!

Lo que viene se va a poner interesante… pero bueno, si has leído hasta aquí te lo agradezco con toda mi alma.

No creo que tenga que hacer ninguna aclaración, así que… Hasta entonces Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap****ítulo 7**

_Lugar actual: Casa de los van der Hoeven._

— ¿Así que si tú vas a Austria, iremos los cuatro?—Vincent pensó en los beneficios que le traería esa decisión.

—Así es. —Vash no tenía nada más que agregar… el suizo más bien deseaba que el neerlandés encontrase alguna desventaja en mudarse, de esa manera él tendría alguna excusa valida de negar a la oferta del austriaco sin faltar a su palabra; sin embargo, Vincent no parecía tener en mente una perspectiva negativa al respecto.

—Emma, ¿Te gustaría ir a Austria?—La aludida volteo a ver a su hermano, una sonrisa gatuna atravesó su rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa hermano? ¡Sabes a la perfección que siempre he querido viajar a otros países!—La belga era la única entre los cuatro que nunca había atravesado las fronteras de Bélgica… y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se le daba para estar por primera vez en el extranjero.

—No es un viaje para hacer turismo, deberás trabajar arduamente tal y como lo haces aquí. —Vincent no dejaría que su hermana olvidase la verdadera razón por la que saldrían de Bélgica.

—No importa, el extranjero es el extranjero y eso es lo que me importa, además… ya que no has encontrado al amor de tu vida por aquí, debe ser señal de que debemos ir a otro país en busca de mi cuñada. —El neerlandés observó seriamente a su hermana menor antes de replicar.

—El alma gemela no se busca Emma, si uno la busca por sí mismo hay muchas probabilidades de equivocarse… en el momento adecuado la vida nos presentará el uno al otro.***** —A la belga le brillaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Vincent, había olvidado que detrás de la capa de avaricia que cubría el corazón del mayor se ocultaba un joven al que le encantaba la poesía romántica.

En realidad, para Vincent todo debía tratarse con seriedad en la vida, y eso incluía el enamorarse.

—En todo caso, no hay objeción alguna en que vayamos a Austria. —Emma sonrió ampliamente al decir esa última oración.

Vash suspiró profundamente, la decisión había sido tomada.

* * *

_POV NATALYA_

Después de colgar el teléfono me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar nuevamente a la dirección del hotel del que recién había salido… ya había caminado tres cuadras antes de recibir la llamada de Lukas; me pregunto porque habrá sonado desesperado; seguramente habrá olvidado algo y me hará conseguirlo, si resulta ser así tendré que recordarle que no fui contratada como sirvienta.

* * *

_POV LUKAS_

Caminé nuevamente en dirección de mi equipaje, busqué mi violín entre todas mis cosas y empecé a ejecutarlo. Necesitaba calmarme, y la música proveniente de mi violín siempre me ha ayudado a recuperar la tranquilidad en momentos como este.

Una melancólica mezcla de tonalidades empezó a inundar la habitación, inmediatamente todos mis sentidos absorbieron la melodía, y todo lo que había a mi alrededor empezó a desvanecerse; siempre que utilizo mi violín soy transportado a otro mundo; varias veces he comprobado que la música causa en mí el mismo efecto que fuertes calmantes causan a personas con inimaginable dolor.

La música me hace creer que todos los problemas han desaparecido definitivamente; sin embargo, cuando la melodía termina, me doy cuenta que la tranquilidad es meramente temporal.

Luego de haber terminado la canción regresé a la realidad, pero permanecí en la misma posición, no hice movimiento alguno, no quería dejar la poca calma que había recuperado en tan poco tiempo, pero escuché aplausos, los cuales me hicieron voltear y ver a quien se hallaba tras mis espaldas.

_Fin POV LUKAS_

* * *

Natalya se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas que decoraban la habitación; su rostro serio no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero sus manos seguían chocando una contra la otra.

—Deberías estar celebrando, aun sigues vivo. —la rubia había lanzado las palabras con un tono de desaprobación, Lukas no dijo nada pero su rostro mostró confusión. Natalya dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta por la que había entrado.

—No es seguro dejar las puertas sin llave cuando te encuentras a solas. Si alguien me hubiese contratado para asesinarte, en este momento te hallarías en el suelo retorciéndote de dolor… aunque parecías estar en trance, por lo que puede ser que si te hubiesen matado en ese estado no hubieses sentido dolor alguno y hubieses muerto sin darte cuenta.

—En ese caso moriría en paz, ignorando los problemas que complican mi vida. —Lukas dijo eso para sí mismo, pero Natalya lo escucho claramente.

—Si tanto quieres morir puedo asesinarte después de cumplir con mi misión, así que dime cuales son los cambios de planes por los que me hiciste volver. —La rubia observó fijamente a Lukas antes de responder cínicamente.

El noruego dejó su violín sobre una mesa y se dirigió en dirección a la joven, se sentó en la otra silla que estaba frente a la de ella y con el rostro inexpresivo que le caracterizaba se dispuso a explicarle los cambios que tenía planeado hacer.

—Primero volveremos a Dinamarca, estando allí golpearé a Mikkel por su incompetencia y tú te encargarás de una nueva investigación, la cual se basará en mi hermanastro… quiero que vigiles a Emil mientras se encuentre en Austria. —La rubia escuchaba cuidadosamente las nuevas instrucciones del noruego, aunque en el fondo se quejaba del repentino cambio que se acaba de llevar a cabo.

—En otras palabras quieres que sea la niñera de un adolecente, siendo sincera no es un trabajo en el que esté interesada. —Definitivamente no le llamaba la atención tener que estar observando las actividades del hermano de su ahora jefe… seguramente sería igual de aburrido que observar a cualquier otro muchacho en desarrollo, tomando decisiones de las que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Los pensamientos de la rubia continuaban

—Puedes verlo de esa forma si es lo que quieres, de igual forma te pagaré lo mismo que te ofrecí por investigar los planes de los tres idiotas de esta mañana… y te pagaré el doble si logras hacer que Emil regrese a Dinamarca sin que yo me vea involucrado. —La rubia consideró cuidadosamente la nueva oferta antes de hacer una pregunta que el rubio no esperaba.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas demasiado tratando de mantener a tu hermano a tu lado?—El noruego meditó la pregunta en su mente, en realidad no había alguna razón válida que pudiese utilizar…

Pasaron diez minutos y ninguno mencionó palabra alguna… la rubia no pensaba continuar la conversación hasta que Lukas respondiera, y él parecía estar tratando de buscar alguna respuesta que le convenciera a sí mismo.

Otros veinte minutos pasaron, y el silencio continuó en la habitación; la hora de la cena se aproximaba y no parecía haber progreso alguno en esa conversación.

El noruego empezó a rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos y sacó su teléfono, insertó la clave de la contraseña y luego ingreso a la carpeta de imágenes; escogió una foto en específico, la contempló y luego le pasó el teléfono a la joven que seguía esperando por una respuesta.

Natalya tomó el teléfono y observó la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla, era una foto de Lukas junto a un joven de cabellos blancos con una tímida sonrisa, el cual tenía un frailecillo islandés sobre uno de sus hombros.

La rubia supuso que el joven albino era el famoso Emil del que hablaba Lukas, pero esa foto no respondía a su pregunta.

—Emil y yo somos hermanos porque compartimos el mismo padre; sin embargo, él quiso conservar el apellido de su madre, ambos crecimos en distintos ambientes, mientras yo estaba bajo la presión de mi padre más la falta de libertad que él me imponía en Noruega, él mantenía una vida normal en Islandia… nos conocimos cuando nuestro padre murió, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de la existencia del otro, todo salió a luz cuando en el testamento de nuestro padre se demostró que estaba escrito que la herencia estaba dividida entre los dos. Al tener como herencia parte de la compañía en la que estoy condenado a trabajar de por vida, el padre de Mikkel nos pidió que viviéramos en Dinamarca, Emil no se negó en ningún momento y se mudó a la casa de la familia de Mikkel inmediatamente, yo decidí terminar mis estudios en Noruega y al terminarlos me vi obligado a mudarme a Dinamarca también. Al encontrarme otra vez con Emil me di cuenta que sufría de problemas para socializar, al observarle tras un buen tiempo llegué a descubrir que se sentía inseguro de sí mismo debido a su físico; a pesar de que no crecimos juntos, no podía permitir que mi hermano se sintiese así, por lo que desde ese entonces me he encargado de crear seguridad alrededor de él… Si él está lejos, todo lo que he hecho no servirá en lo absoluto, y no quiero verle volver sintiéndose miserable por creer en lo que otros quieran decirle quien es. —El noruego terminó su explicación y Natalya le devolvió el teléfono.

— ¿En ese caso no estás haciendo esto porque quieras privarle de la libertad que se te fue negada?—La joven lanzó otra pregunta que el noruego no esperaba, pero esta vez no le tomo demasiado tiempo responderla.

—No, yo llegué a odiar la mayor parte de mi vida debido a la falta de libertad que mi padre me negó, además yo aprecio demasiado a Emil como para no desearle mi estilo de vida. —Natalya asintió al escuchar esa última parte; al igual que el noruego, ella tenía familia a la que no le deseaba su estilo de vida.

—Está bien, aceptaré el cambio de planes, pero deberás pagar mi cena el día de hoy… te tardaste demasiado en responder una simple pregunta y ahora tengo hambre. —El noruego asintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida bajo la mirada de la bielorrusa.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

*****es una frase inspirada en las sabias palabras que una vez me dijo Kiki… mujer, si alguna vez llegas a leer esto debo agradecerte nuevamente por dejarme utilizarla.

A cada lector de esta historia… gracias por seguir leyendo, soy feliz gracias a ustedes!

Ya sé que esta historia se llama Chocolate Suizo y apenas y menciono al dichoso suizo… pero realmente debo mencionar todo lo que está sucediendo para que llegue a tener sentido lo que sucederá en el futuro… así que no me odies por haberme enfocado en Noruega y Bielorrusa.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap****ítulo 8**

_Lugar actual: Sala de reuniones de Boreal Lights, Dinamarca._

—Es su futuro ¿por qué te cuesta tanto dejarle escoger lo que él quiere?—Mikkel seguía sin entender cuál era el problema de Lukas en dejar en paz la vida de su hermano menor.

—Emil sigue siendo un niño y lo sabes… ¡él no tiene idea de que es lo que quiere para su futuro, además no pienso verle sufrir por culpa de tu inútil influencia!—El noruego estaba furioso con su primo; la presencia de Berwald y Tino era lo único que le detenía de golpear al danés.

—Si él no tiene idea alguna de lo que quiere para su propio futuro ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú si la tienes?—Mikkel no se rendiría, le haría ver a Lukas que la imagen que tenía sobre Emil era errónea.

— ¡Soy mayor que él! He vivido más tiempo que él. — ¡Boom! Esa era la respuesta que el danés esperaba…

—Pues yo soy mayor que tú, por lo que sé que es mejor para ti tanto como para él.

* * *

_Lugar actual: Viena, Austria._

_POV Lily_

Una semana ha pasado desde que llegamos a Viena.

Roderich dijo que la compañía se encargaría de pagar nuestro acomodamiento, así fue como llegamos a una hermosa y espaciosa casa.

Estoy segura que a Vash y a Vincent les encantó que este llegase a ser nuestro nuevo hogar, se podría decir que Emma y yo alcanzamos a ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a nuestros hermanos.

No puedo dudar que haber decidido venir aquí ha sido extraordinario. El cambio de ambiente le hará bien a Vash.

Una semana ha pasado y nuestras vidas han cambiado grandemente, Vincent fue contratado por Roderich para trabajar para la compañía en el área de finanzas, Emma y Vash empezaron a organizar su área de trabajo, y yo… debido a que sigo siendo estudiante, Vash convenció a Roderich de que mi educación era importante, así que el austriaco también se vio obligado a pagar por mi educación.

No me hubiese importado estudiar en una escuela pública, pero Vash dijo que si yo no iba a la mejor institución de Viena, estaría dispuesto a regresar a Bélgica… Así fue como terminé en la clase A del onceavo grado de la academia W.

_Fin POV Lily_

La liechtensteiniana se hallaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, la clase era grande y había estudiantes de todas partes del mundo.

Cuando ella llegó por primera vez a ese salón solo había dos asientos disponibles, ambos se hallaban en la primera fila del salón, uno junto al otro…

Lily se hallaba leyendo uno de sus libros cuando el profesor de la clase entró acompañado de otro joven.

—Buenos días clase; a principios de esta semana Lily se unió a nuestra clase y el día de hoy un nuevo estudiante empezara su educación aquí. —El maestro von Bock puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su acompañante mientras le pedía que se presentara el mismo.

—Mi nombre es Emil Steilsson, soy de Islandia y espero que podamos llevarnos bien. —Luego de su presentación, el maestro proveniente de Estonia le pidió que tomara asiento, el único lugar disponible era junto a Lily por lo que se encaminó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella.

La clase continuó en calma hasta la hora del almuerzo. Tanto Lily como Emil eran nuevos, y todos saben lo que pasa cuando eres nuevo… exacto, eres ignorado por los demás.

El islandés sacó una caja de dulces de regaliz, mientras Lily sacó una de chocolate. Ellos eran los únicos que habían quedado en la clase.

—Emil ¿Quieres probar?—El aludido volteó su mirada en dirección a Lily, quien le ofrecía su caja de chocolate.

—Gracias, mmm… lo siento, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Emil se sentía ridículo por no haber sido él el que tomara la iniciativa de empezar una conversación con la joven que parecía estar en la misma situación que él.

—Me llamo Lily, también soy nueva. —El albino sonrió tímidamente a la rubia, siempre le era difícil hacer amigos y le agradecía internamente a la muchacha el que no le hubiese ignorado.

Ambos conversaron hasta que la hora del almuerzo finalizó, de vez en cuando Emil volteaba a ver con discreción a Lily, la cual estaba demasiado concentrada en las explicaciones del profesor como para darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

— ¡Esta noche hay que celebrar!—Gilbert ya había empezado los planes de la fiesta que tendrían en honor a muchas cosas… por no ser separado del francés y el español, por haber conseguido nuevos socios, por ser una persona asombrosa, y porque realmente no había una razón en especial para tener una buena fiesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo mon ami. —El francés apoyaba la idea del alemán.

—En ese caso… ¿vamos a invitar a todos los que trabajan en la compañía?—Antonio empezó a contar con los dedos el número de personas que tendrían que contactar antes de esa noche.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a pensar…

—Mmm… ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien que trabaje en la compañía?—Francis fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Las personas que los tres de nosotros conocemos son: Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Roderich, la marimacho de Elizabeta… Ahora conocemos a Vash, Vincent, y a Emma. —Señaló Gilbert. —Al parecer creo que tendremos que pasar más tiempo por aquí para conocer a nuestra gente.

* * *

_Lugar actual: Dinamarca._

El noruego se hallaba encerrado en su habitación, estaba esperando la llamada de Natalya… se suponía que ella debía de estar en Austria en ese momento.

Lukas aún seguía enojado… tanto Berwald como Tino le habían dado la razón a Mikkel… pero ellos no sabían nada de la bielorrusa.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar y respondió inmediatamente.

—Adivina adivinador que es lo que he descubierto. —La monótona voz de la rubia se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

—No tengo tiempo para adivinar cosas… dime lo que quiero saber. —Lukas no estaba de humor para tratar con una conversación de ese tipo.

—Así que estás más irritante que siempre. —El noruego ignoraba la sonrisa que se estaba formando en el rostro de Natalya; desde el día que habían ido a cenar, hablar con él le resultaba entretenido.

—Solo dame la información que me interesa. —Lukas ignoró el comentario de la joven.

—En ese caso te interesará saber que tu hermanito consiguió a una amiga. —La voz de Natalya seguía siendo monótona, pero Lukas sabía que había algo más que la bielorrusa le estaba ocultando.

— ¿Qué más sabes de él?—quince segundos pasaron y no hubo respuesta alguna, el noruego estuvo a punto de hablar nuevamente, pero la voz de su interlocutora le interrumpió.

—Será un gran beneficio para ti Lukas, te prometo que sí vienes a visitarme no te arrepentirás. Te extraño mucho, además no es justo que dejes a tu novia sola por mucho tiempo. —El noruego comprendió al instante… alguien les estaba escuchando.

—Haré lo que pueda. Iré a visitarte cuando tenga tiempo libre, no te desesperes… Tengo que irme, te llamaré pronto...—Lukas debía seguirle la corriente a la rubia, y él sabía que debía sonar lo más realista posible para sonar creíble, por lo que agregó… —Te estaré extrañando.

—Yo también te seguiré extrañando, no olvides lo que te pedí en el restaurante. —La bielorrusa colgó después de decir eso.

Lukas aún permanecía con el teléfono junto a su oreja; "Yo también te seguiré extrañando" eso había sonado demasiado real por parte ella… pero eso no importaba por el momento, debía encargarse de lo que ella dijo después de eso…

El noruego guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió cuidadosamente y salió cerrándola tras él.

* * *

— ¿Lukas está ocultando algo? —El danés estaba recibiendo el reporte de parte de Feliks Lukasiewicz, quien había sido la misma persona que le había recomendado a Natalya desde el principio.

Feliks era un polaco que se dedicaba de proveer toda clase de información clasificada a cambio de fuertes sumas de dinero… se rumoreaba que él conocía desde el chisme más vil sobre la faz de la tierra hasta la verdad más pura que jamás haya existido.

—Como que ya te lo dejé claro ¿no crees?—Feliks le acaba de explicar a Mikkel sobre la extraña conversación que había escuchado. —En todo caso… no me equivoqué en cuanto a Arlovskaya, te dije que ella sabría hacer su trabajo apropiadamente.

—Entonces ¿qué debo hacer para que ella deje de intervenir?—El danés había confiado en el juicio del polaco, y ahora necesitaba encontrar una solución para que Emil no se enterase de que Lukas le estaba vigilando a través de una asesina.

Feliks suspiró y llevo una de sus manos hacía su frente.

—Como que te falta fe en mí, cariño. Estás tratando con Feliks Lukasiewicz… soy demasiado fabuloso para darte fácilmente la salida a todos tus problemas, pero como que la vida no es así de fácil, así que como que tendrás que pagar un precio único a cambio de esta nueva información.—Mikkel esperaba una respuesta similar, por lo que simplemente le ofreció algo que sabía no podría rechazar.

—Está bien… te daré un pony ¿Estás de acuerdo?—Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en el rostro de Feliks antes de decir.

—Como que ya me conoces ¿no es así? De todas formas… trato hecho, así que empieza a tomar nota, porque no pienso repetir nada de lo que diga.

* * *

_Lugar actual: Viena, Austria._

Vash bebía una taza de chocolate caliente mientras observaba a su hermana menor hacer su tarea.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Lily?—La aludida alejó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió a su hermano.

—Hoy a estado todo bien, un chico nuevo se integró al curso y estuve hablando con él durante el almuerzo. —El suizo simplemente asintió, no porque le agradase la idea de que Lily hablaba con chicos sino porque la conocía y sabía que ella lo hacía para ser amable.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—Vash volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida antes de responder la pregunta de su hermana.

—Emma y yo aún no hemos terminado de organizar nuestra área de trabajo, pero empezaremos con la producción la próxima semana. —Lily estaba feliz por su Vash, tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

—Como que ¿tienes problemas para prestar atención no es así?—El polaco aún seguía sufriendo tratando de explicarle a Mikkel la nueva información que le estaba dando. —Ya te dije que yo solo me encargo de conseguir la información… en ningún momento tengo contacto alguno con los implicados.

El danés quería que Feliks hablara con Natalya para que dejará de intervenir, pero el polaco no conocía personalmente a las persona que él recomendaba… su trabajo solo consistía en conseguir información de dichas personas y luego vendérsela a personas como el danés.

—Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que tengo que contratar a alguien mejor que Natalya?—El polaco se dio una palmada en la cara al escuchar la pregunta del otro.

—Daaah´… Como que es más que obvio. Tienes suerte que mi fabulosa persona sepa de alguien que sobrepasa ligeramente a Arlovskaya. —Feliks ya se había cansado de esa conversación.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Tengo que hacer que empiece a trabajar inmediatamente, la vida de mi primo depende de eso!—el polaco simplemente le vio con irritación, pero sí con eso era libre de volver a su casa…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

Primero que nada voy a disculparme… ya sé que soy terrible tratando de imitar a Polonia, así que lamento mucho haber escrito tan pobremente su personaje.

Gracias por leer, el capítulo pasado fue leído en mayor parte por Guatemaltecas… muchas gracias compatriotas! y si no eres chapina pero aun así sigues leyendo esta historia tambien te lo agradezco profundamente!

¿Quién creen que será la persona que Feliks recomendará a Mikkel?

¿Quieren saber que paso entre Lukas y Natalya durante la cena que tuvieron?

Pues en ese caso… tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo…. Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lukas había salido de su casa en busca de un teléfono público… había muchas cosas que debía aclarar con Natalya, la noche que habían ido a cenar, ambos habían acordado que si llegaban a tener dificultades para comunicarse esa sería la forma más segura para continuar el intercambio de información.

_Flashback_

_Lugar actual: Restaurante en Bélgica._

Lukas y Natalya habían llegado a un restaurante que no estaba lejos del hotel en el que el noruego se hospedaba.

Lukas pidió una mesa para dos en el área privada, luego de lo cual fueron guiados por un mesero atravesando la mayor parte del restaurante hasta que llegaron al área designada.

El mesero les tendió los menús y les dijo que volvería cuando estuvieran listos para ordenar, luego de lo cual se retiró a atender a otros clientes.

—Puedes ordenar lo que quieras. —Mencionó el noruego mientras abría su propio menú.

—Por supuesto que voy a ordenar lo que yo quiera… fuiste tú él que se tardó dando una simple respuesta. —Fue la respuesta de la bielorrusa mientras alzaba las cejas.

El noruego prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios al respecto.

Lukas no era conocido por ser una persona que hablase más de lo necesario como lo era Mikkel, y sabía que Natalya tampoco lo era… lo podía ver en sus ojos.

El rubio la observó detenidamente mientras fingía observar el menú que estaba frente a él… el rostro de Natalya permanecía inexpresivo como siempre, recordó esa mañana, cuando repentinamente había cambiado su comportamiento para hacerse pasar por su novia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas observarme?—Ella no había levantado la vista en ningún momento, pero se había percatado que el noruego la observaba detenidamente.

Lukas cerró el menú y lo puso sobre la mesa antes de responder.

— ¿Te molesta que otros te observen? —Natalya levantó la vista con suspicacia y también cerró su menú.

—Solo hay una razón por la que las personas observan detenidamente a otras, y es cuando a simple vista no logran descubrir lo que quieren saber de ellos. —Lukas consideró mentalmente la veracidad de esas palabras.

Antes que el noruego pudiera opinar al respecto, el mismo mesero que les había atendido anteriormente apareció para tomar su orden.

— ¿Han decidido que van a ordenar?—Lukas observó a la rubia antes de dirigirse al mesero.

—Deme lo mismo que ella ordene. —Luego de lo cual el mesero se volteó a ver a Natalya.

La joven de ojos azules simplemente señaló uno de los tantos nombres en negrilla que se presentaban en la primera página del menú.

El mesero asintió y se retiró nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?—Preguntó Lukas ocultando su curiosidad.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo la menor idea?—El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes la menor idea de saber que vamos a comer?—Un leve tono de preocupación se dejó escuchar por parte del noruego.

—Lukas, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en un restaurante francés en Bélgica, y por si aún no lo sabes, el francés es uno de los idiomas oficiales de este país, y es cierto que yo hablo varios idiomas, pero no francés. —La explicación de la joven solamente confundió aún más al rubio.

— ¿Que tiene eso que ver?—Natalya puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la pregunta de su acompañante.

—No me digas que estabas demasiado ocupado observándome y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que el menú estaba escrito en francés. —La expresión de Lukas fue suficiente para que Natalya confirmara su suposición.

—En mi defensa, yo tampoco hablo francés, así que hubiéramos terminado en esta misma situación de alguna forma u otra. —Lukas sabía que era una excusa ridícula, pero no pensaba admitir en voz alta que se había distraído observándola.

—En fin… cambiando de tema a uno más importante que la comida, debes recordar varias cosas a partir de esta noche. —Natalya levantó su mano derecha para empezar a enumerar. —Primero; cuando regreses a Dinamarca actúa normal, acepta que tu hermano estará en Austria. Segundo; No le digas a nadie del cambio de planes. Tercero; mantente en contacto continuo conmigo… Desde un teléfono público si es necesario. Cuarto; Sígueme la corriente en todo momento… eso implica que debes seguir fingiendo que sales conmigo. Y por último; no tengas contacto alguno con tu hermano.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Natalya menciono la última oración.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él? —Preguntó inmediatamente el noruego con irritación en su voz.

—Porqué estoy segura que lo complicarías todo si lo haces, y si piensas negarte puedes continuar con todo esto tu solo. —Lukas estaba ahorcando mentalmente a Natalya…

_Fin Flashback._

— ¿Te ha seguido alguien? —Lukas volteó a ver disimuladamente tras él al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

—No, ahora continua… ¿Qué tiene que ver Emil y su "amiga"? —Dijo Lukas de forma cortante.

—Te interesará saber que su amiga es la mocosa hermana del chocolatero. —Mencionó Natalya como si estuviera hablando del clima.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer al respecto? —La bielorrusa dejó escuchar un suspiro antes de responderle al noruego.

—Supuse que preguntarías eso… así que pensé en algo que podría beneficiarte tanto a ti como a tu compañía. —Eso llamó la atención del noruego.

* * *

_Lugar actual: Ontario, Canadá_

_POV Matthew_

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar repentinamente, supuse que sería una llamada de Alfred, después de todo él me dijo que vendría a visitarme durante esta semana… pero en el identificador de llamada no era el nombre de él, el que aparecía.

"Desconocido" se dejaba leer en letras grandes sobre la pantalla, seguida de varios números que obviamente no reconocía; era sin ninguna duda una llamada internacional.

Raramente recibía llamadas de ese tipo, en realidad… raramente recibía llamadas que no fueran de mi hermano.

Decidí contestar, tal vez era algo importante.

_Fin POV Matthew._

— ¿Hola?—Saludó dudosamente el canadiense.

— ¡Disculpe ¿Podría hablar con el señor Williams?! —Una voz alterada había respondido.

—Está hablando con él. ¿Quién es usted? —Matthew no sabía cómo habían conseguido su número de teléfono y mucho menos su nombre.

—Verá señor Williams… necesito contactar con usted de manera urgente por un asunto confidencial ¿le importaría venir a mi oficina lo más pronto posible?—El canadiense consideró el colgar sin responder… pero eso no sería ético.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no sé con quién estoy hablando, por lo que no podré ayudarle…—Matthew no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido nuevamente por su interlocutor.

— ¡E-espera! Sé que estás a punto de colgar, pero esta es una situación urgente, por favor, acepta trabajar para mí. —El canadiense meditó las palabras del extraño.

— ¿De dónde me está llamando?—Matthew tenía que aclarar eso antes que nada.

—Desde Dinamarca. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Boreal Lights? Soy el presidente de esa compañía, por favor… me han dicho que eres el único que puede hacer la clase de trabajo que necesito, además no te tienes que preocupar por los costos del viaje, yo me encargaré de todo.—Matthew pensó detenidamente esas palabras… había escuchado hablar de Boreal Lights, pero no sabía quién era su presidente.

—Está bien; iré, pero solamente aceptaré el trabajar para usted dependiendo de que deba hacer. —El canadiense solamente podía escuchar gritos de victoria provenientes del otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias señor Williams; le enviaré la información de su vuelo lo antes posible, por cierto… sé que tiene dos empleos, lo necesito para espionaje. —Matthew contuvo la respiración por un momento, casi nadie sabía eso…

Matthew trabajaba como contador público en Ontario, pero esa era solamente una máscara para ocultar su verdadera profesión… Agente Williams, un investigador profesional del ejército canadiense… Nadie conocía su primer nombre, ni su aspecto físico… todo eso había permanecido como información confidencial que solamente altos cargos de la nación llegaban a conocer.

El canadiense permaneció con el teléfono junto al oído… el presidente de Boreal Lights había colgado luego de informarle que sabía su verdadera profesión.

* * *

_Lugar actual: Viena, Austria_

Lily había decidido pasear por las calles de Viena, quería acostumbrarse a la ciudad lo antes posible.

Llego hasta un pequeño parque, había varias personas… pero la cabellera albina de un muchacho que ocultaba su rostro tras un libro fue lo que le llamo la atención.

— ¿Emil? —preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hacia al joven.

El aludido levantó la vista nerviosamente… había observado a la rubia desde el momento en que entró al parque, e inmediatamente había tratado de ocultar su presencia con uno de los libros que llevaba con él.

—H-hola Lily. —Saludó el islandés mientras observaba a la joven sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó curiosamente la joven de ojos verdes.

La expresión de Emil cambio inmediatamente a una de nostalgia.

—Es un libro de mitología nórdica, a mi familia y a mí nos gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas. —Lily notó el cambio en la voz de Emil.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?—La liechtensteiniana siguió con su cuestionario.

—Tengo un hermanastro, pero también considero a mis primos mis hermanos, viví con ellos durante mucho tiempo. —Lily sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Yo también tengo un hermanastro, pero también considero a Emma y a Vincent parte de nuestra familia, los cuatro hemos vivido juntos desde hace mucho tiempo también. —El islandés observaba detenidamente a Lily mientras ella hablaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse estando con ella?

El albino culpaba mentalmente a su hermano… por él no hablaba con nadie fuera de su familia, porque según Lukas "la mayoría de personas resultaban ser estafadores."

Lily no parecía una estafadora en lo absoluto… no es como si el supiera como lucía un estafador en la vida real, pero estaba seguro que Lily no era una… el que si parecía un sujeto al cual evitar era la persona que estaba parada detrás de Lily con una cara de asesino.

Los ojos de Emil expresaban temor contenido… Lily dirigió su vista hacía donde el joven junto a ella tenía la suya, inmediatamente reconoció a Vash parado detrás de sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lily? —Vash no quitó la vista de Emil en ningún momento.

—Hola Vash, estaba dando un paseo, pero vi a Emil leyendo y vine a saludarlo. —El islandés no estaba seguro si debía estar aliviado de que Lily conociera al tipo con cara de terrorista o si debía preocuparse aún más por ello. —Por cierto, él es de quien te hablé. —El islandés dejó de escuchar después de eso, Lily había dicho que había hablado de él… Lily había pensado en él.

—Emil, él es Vash, mi hermano. —El albino regresó a la realidad al escuchar su nombre… Así que el hermano era un tipo que parecía asesino serial, lo mejor sería comportarse.

El islandés se levantó y le tendió la mano al suizo.

—Soy Emil Steilsson, soy compañero de clase de Lily. Es un gusto conocerle. —Aunque en realidad sentía más miedo que gusto por haberle conocido… Vash levanto una ceja, y tendió su mano para sostener la de Emil.

—Vash Zwingli. —Fue lo único que menciono el rubio.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

Muchas gracias a los nuevos Fav y Follow, me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo!

¿Alguien tenía esperado que Canadá apareciera en este capítulo? Pues bien… si así fue, tenías toda la razón…

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir un capítulo 10 para esta historia... soy feliz!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Lugar actual: Dinamarca_

_POV Matthew_

Había llegado esa mañana al aeropuerto de Copenhagen, donde un joven rubio de ojos cafés me había estado esperando, se había presentado como Tino Väinämöinen, uno de los cinco herederos de Boreal Lights.

En realidad se miraba demasiado joven para encargarse de esa gran empresa… me aclaró que él no era quien había hablado conmigo por telefono, sino su primo Mikkel.

ㅡNo sé cuál halla sido la razón por la cual Mikkel te llamó, pero seguramente es algo importante… ayer estuvo actuando más extraño de lo usual.ㅡMencionó Tino mientras ivamos en su auto.

Llegamos al edificio de Boreal Lights, nos bajamos del auto y fui guiado por el rubio a través de todo el lugar, finalmente llegamos a una oficina que tenía una hoja de papel en la puerta… "Rey del Norte trabajando." Se dejaba leer en el papel.

ㅡEsta es la oficina de Mikkel.ㅡDijo Tino avergonzadamente mientras quitaba el papel de la puerta.

Mi guía tocó la puerta dos veces antes de recibir un "Adelante" del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos entramos a la oficina después de haber recibido el permiso indicado.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios despeinados que se hallaba del otro lado de un gran escritorio nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño que resaltaba con el rojo vibrante de su camisa.

ㅡ¡Bienvenidos!ㅡMencionó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia nuestra dirección.ㅡSoy Mikkel Densen.

ㅡEs un gusto Señor Densen, Soy Matthew Williams.ㅡPronuncié antes de ser envuelto en los brazos del Señor Densen…

ㅡ¡Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak!ㅡEmpezó a agradecerme en lengua danesa mientras me seguía apretujando entres sus brazos.

ㅡ¡Mi-Mikkel! Lo vas a asfixiar si continuas incrementando tu fuerza.ㅡIntervino Tino.

* * *

_POV Lukas_

ㅡNo quiero que Emil esté involucrado.ㅡLe dije a Natalya al haber escuchado su plan.

ㅡSi quieres que él vuelva a Dinamarca debe involucrarse.ㅡRespondió la rubia.

ㅡPiensalo bien Lukas… vas a obtener lo que quieres y más.

Debía aceptar que ella tenía razón… pero Emil era una pieza clave para lograrlo y eso era lo que yo quería evitar.

ㅡ¿No hay errores en tu plan?ㅡCuestioné una vez más.

ㅡYa te lo dije... solo vamos a hacer que tu hermano colabore inconscientemente, él jamás sabrá que tuvo algo que ver con todo esto.ㅡAseguró Natalya

ㅡEsta bien...ㅡAcepté dudosamente al final.

ㅡEn ese caso empezaré inmediatamente.ㅡMencionó la rubia antes de colgar.

Aunque me disgustase la idea... debía confiar en Natalya.

* * *

_Lugar actual: Parque en Viena_

_POV Emil_

"Acércate demasiado a Lily y borraré tu existencia con mis propias manos." Era lo que secretamente decía la mirada del hermano de Lily… esa extraña mirada solo la había visto en el rostro de Lukas cuando él observaba a alguien acercarse demasiado a mí, ¿acaso Lily también era sobreprotegida como yo?

ㅡLily, volvamos a casa.ㅡMencionó el gruñón del hermano de la rubia.ㅡEl trío de idiotas quieren que vayamos a su fiesta.

Observé como se le iluminaban los ojos a la rubia.

ㅡ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta?ㅡPreguntó con curiosidad la de ojos verdes.

ㅡNo es porque yo quiera… el francés dijo que era para celebrar que empezábamos a trabajar para ellos.ㅡJustificó el mayor.

Yo permanecía en silencio, hasta que Lily pronunció mi nombre.

ㅡ¿Puede venir Emil también?ㅡNo esperaba que Lily hiciera esa pregunta.

La seria mirada de su hermano me dejaba demasiado claro que no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea, pero al ver una vez más a Lily aceptó a regañadientes… Tampoco esperaba eso.

Ambos se alejaron luego de indicarme a donde debía ir… en realidad no tenía pensado en acercarme a ese lugar, pero no tenía nada que hacer esa noche así que tal vez fuera solo para saludar a Lily.

ㅡEmil Steilsson.ㅡEscuché que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, lo cual era extraño… no había pasado suficiente tiempo en Austria para que alguien me conociese.

Volteé a ver el lugar donde provenía la voz… me topé con la mirada inexpresiva de una mujer vestida de azul, el mismo azul profundo de sus ojos.

La mujer caminaba hacia donde me encontraba.

Ella parecía una mujer fría… de haber sabido que ese día conocería a personas con problemas de actitud me hubiera quedado en el apartamento que recién había comprado.

ㅡSoy Natalya Arlovskaya.ㅡSe presentó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La observé tratando de reconocerla, pero ni su nombre ni su rostro se me hacían conocidos.

ㅡLukas me ha pedido que venga a verte...ㅡLa mención de mi hermano me enojó al instante, pero lo que agregó después de ello no me dejó en estado de conmoción.ㅡSoy la novia de tu hermano.

Mi mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos… ¿Lukas con novia? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le ví hablando con una mujer? Algo no estaba bien allí… observé detenidamente a la tal Natalya y dudé nuevamente… su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero aún así era atractiva, ella era la definición literal de la palabra hermosa, ¿Cómo podría Lukas conseguir a alguien como ella?

ㅡCreo que te equivocas de Emil Steilsson… mi hermano nunca ha tenido novia, y conociendolo morirá soltero.ㅡLe respondí luego de unos minutos después de haber asimilado la situación.

ㅡLukas me mostró una foto tuya, sé que eres su hermano.ㅡMencionó ella con una monótona voz.ㅡComo dije anteriormente, él me pidió que viniera a verte. Estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo y él me contó que tú habías empezado a estudiar aquí.

¿Lukas de verdad tenía novia?

ㅡNo es que no quiera creer que eres novia de Lukas, pero esto es muy sospechoso.. es más ¿Cómo sabías que estaba exactamente aquí?ㅡPregunté mientras cruzaba mis brazos, la presencia de ella me intrigaba.

ㅡLukas me dijo donde estaba tu departamento, pero no estabas allí cuando fuí, así que cuando iba a mi hotel pasé por este parqué y te reconocí.ㅡEso sería una gran coincidencia si fuera cierto… pero Lukas no sabe donde vivo, me acabo de mudar y no hay manera de que él se hubiera enterado de ello tan rápido.

ㅡLukas no sabe donde vivo.ㅡLe dije mientras me volteaba.

ㅡ¿Dudas de tu hermano? ¿Ya olvidaste lo sobreprotector que es contigo? Encontrar una dirección no ha de ser difícil para alguien como él.ㅡIba a alejarme de ella, pero eso tenía sentido… Lukas era Lukas después de todo.

ㅡ¿Desde cuando eres su novia?ㅡContinué con mi cuestionario mientras le daba la espalda… no podía creer así por así que mi hermano le gustara alguien, si eso es posible… todo es posible en este mundo.

ㅡ¿Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas innecesarias?ㅡPreguntó esta vez la joven de ojos azules.

ㅡ¿Está mal que quiera saber más sobre una de las pocas personas en las que Lukas muestra interés?ㅡPregunté mientras me volteaba levemente para observarle nuevamente.

ㅡEn realidad no, pero tengo trabajo que hacer… solo venía a presentarme. Le diré a Lukas que te encuentras bien.ㅡMencionó mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

Lukas tenía novia…

Por primera vez hice algo que jamás pensé haría por mi propia voluntad… tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Lukas.

_Fin POV Emil_

* * *

_POV Lukas_

Observé mi teléfono… pensé que sería una llamada de Natalya, pero en la pantalla aparecía "Lillebror." Emil me estaba llamando… estuve a punto de contestarle, pero la voz de Natalya resonó en mi mente… "No tengas contacto alguno con Emil." Recordé lo que me dijo durante la cena que tuvimos en Bélgica.

Emil me estaba llamando y yo debía ignorarlo. Maldije a Natalya en mi mente mientras ignoraba la llamada de mi hermano y marqué el número de la rubia.

_Fin POV Lukas_

* * *

_POV Emil_

Lukas no contestaba… ¿Debería preocuparme o celebrar?

Mientras volvía a mi departamento me sentía observado… seguramente sería producto de mi imaginación, después de lo que me acababa de saber dudaba que lo que sucedía a mi alrededor fuera real.

Llegué a mi departamento y mi teléfono vibró, tenía un nuevo e-mail.

**De:** _Mikkel_ReydelNorte_

**Para:** _Emil_MrPuffin_

_¡Hola Emil! ¿Te gusta Austria? Todos nosotros te extrañamos… espero que estes bien, y si Lukas actúa de manera extraña no tengo nada que ver. En serio… yo no estoy involucrado en nada, pero tengo un amigo que quiero que conozcas, se llama Matthew e irá a Austria, así que le dije que te fuera a visitar… _

_**PD:** Te mandaré dulces de regaliz._

_**PD2:** Te quiere tu increible primo. _

Leí el e-mail de Mikkel y no le dí importancia… Decidí arreglarme para volver a ver a Lily una vez más.

_Fin POV Emil_

* * *

_Lugar Actual: Boreal Lights_

ㅡMuy bien… ya le dije a Emil que llegarás.ㅡLe dijo Mikkel al rubio de lentes que se hallaba frente a él.

ㅡEstá seguro que no es buena idea decirle la razón por la que iré?ㅡPreguntó con preocupación Matthew.

ㅡNo… mi orgullo como primo mayor se manchará si Emil se entera de la realidad. Así que irás a Austria y fingirás que estás ahí para entregarle dulces de regaliz, te harás su amigo y harás que la loca asesina no se le acerque, y así haremos que Lukas se de cuenta que Emil puede vivir sin él.ㅡRespondió el de ojos azules mientras posaba heroicamente.

Matthew le miraba de manera divertida, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien como Mikkel se hiciera cargo de una empresa como Boreal Lights.

Mikkel había logrado convencer a Matthew de trabajar para él...

El canadiense recibió la estricta instrucción de no hablar sobre con nadie sobre su propósito de viaje a Austria, pero eso es algo que no podría cumplir... tenía que llamar a su hermano para hacerle saber que no estaría en su casa durante un tiempo.

* * *

_Lugar Actual: Casa de Gilbert y Ludwig_

ㅡEstá noche será asombrosa.ㅡAseguró Gilbert mientras tomaba una pila de CD's para seleccionar la música que pondrían en la fiesta.

ㅡConcuerdo contigo mon ami.ㅡSecundó el francés que se encargaba de poner una gran diversidad de bebidas sobre la mesa.

ㅡQue bien que Ludwig nos haya permitido hacer la fiesta aquí.ㅡMencionó Antonio con una amplia sonrisa.

Gilbert estalló en carcajadas al escuchar ese comentario.

ㅡToño... ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sería el fin del mundo si West hubiera aceptado que se hiciera una fiesta...ㅡDijo el albino mientras volvía reir.

Antonio le dirigió una mirada de duda al de ojos rojos.

ㅡEstá también será una fiesta sorpresa para West.ㅡDeclaró Gilbert.

* * *

**Fin de capítulo**

Por primera vez desde que empecé este fic me dió pereza continuar, pero aquí está... hubiera publicado antes de no ser porqué me distraje con la 3ra temporada de Junjou Romantica.

Gracias por leer!

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

**Siiii! Tengo inspiración para esta historia así que actualizaré esto…**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Era casi media noche en Viena, la fiesta que el trio de millonarios había organizado no dejaba nada que desear… había poca gente…. Después de todo no conocían a casi nadie.

A Emil le parecían conocidos los rostros de algunas de las personas que se hallaban en la fiesta, pero por alguna razón no sabía dónde los había visto…

El islandés permanecía al lado de Lily, no conocía a nadie y no pensaba estar merodeando por ahí.

El nórdico se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, ese tipo de actividades no eran para él, porqué él era diferente… eso era lo que él creía, hasta que un hombre de cabellera blanquecina pasó a su lado.

Lily se dio cuenta que Emil observaba detenidamente a alguien, por lo que trato de ver a quien observaba el islandés.

—Se llama Gilbert. —Mencionó la joven rubia.

Emil se distrajo con la voz de Lily y frunció el ceño… Gilbert era albino como él, pero había grandes diferencias entre ellos, Gilbert parecía feliz siendo lo que era… y Emil había crecido escuchando las burlas de los demás.

—¡Soy asombroso y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo! — Le gritó Gilbert a un joven rubio que parecía molesto.

¿Asombroso? Emil siempre pensó que él era defectuoso, pero el otro albino se daba aires de grandeza. ¿Por qué nunca pensó así de sí mismo? Todo el mundo le miraba mal, y cuando conoció a Lukas siguió siendo tratado como si el mundo a su alrededor fuera peligroso para él.

Emil creció creyendo que ser diferente era malo, y solo había a alguien a quien culpar… No, no era a su hermano ni a todos los que se burlaron de él… solo se podía culpar así mismo por haberles escuchado y creído, haciendo que menospreciara quien realmente era.

El nórdico observó nuevamente a Lily, le alegraba haberla conocido, ella no le había juzgado en ningún momento.

—¡Escuchen todos! —Se dejó escuchar el acento francés de un hombre rubio. —¡Vamos a brindar y a divertirnos como nunca!

Todos (a excepción de Lily y Emil a los cuales Vash les entregó un par de sodas) tenían en sus manos copas con un líquido rojo oscuro… "El mejor vino que hallan probado" había asegurado Francis.

Gilbert decidió tomar la palabra…

—¡Hay que brindar por mi asombrosidad! —Mencionó el de cabello blanquecino.

El español y el francés fueron los únicos que levantaron sus copas antes de beber junto al albino, todos los demás les observaban como si estuvieran presenciado algo absurdo… aunque en realidad eso era lo que había pasado.

—Si vas a brindar que sea por algo que todos nosotros no consideremos una estupidez. —Habló Elizabeta que se hallaba al lado del austriaco.

—En ese caso brindemos porque ciertos jóvenes han encontrado el amor. —Mencionó el francés que se acercaba peligrosamente a la liechtensteiniana y al islandés.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verles, Emil y Lily empezaron a sonrojarse en sobremanera…

—N-no es cierto. —Mencionó la rubia mientras continuaba aumentando su sonrojo.

Emil no sabía a donde mirar… podía sentir la mirada asesina de Vash sobre él, tenía que salvar su vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Li-Lily y yo somos solo amigos. —Aclaró el albino con nerviosismo.

El nórdico sintió la fuerza sobrehumana del suizo cuando le tomó desprevenidamente de la camisa y se acercó a su oído.

—Más te vale que así sea. —Susurró el suizo con voz asesina.

Todos los presentes había contemplado la escena, y el francés no pudo evitar el comentar al respecto…

—No te preocupes Vash, Francis Bonnefoy te ayudará a encontrar a la dama de tus sueños. —Mencionó mientras alejaba al suizo del joven albino que estaba más pálido de lo que ya era…

A Emma le brillaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras del francés…

—También ayúdame a encontrarle novia a Vincent, porque el muy tacaño no quiere ni gastar tiempo buscando a una. —Mencionó ella mientras señalaba a su hermano mayor.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada molesta a la belga antes de cubrirle la boca con la mano.

—Ignoren ese comentario. —Dijo el neerlandés.

Francis sonrió pícaramente antes de proseguir.

—No te preocupes Vincent; mis servicios son gratis, te enseñaré las tácticas que todo galán sigue para ganarse el corazón de una mujer. —Mencionó el francoparlante mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a la belga.

—No necesito que me enseñes nada. —Fue la seca respuesta de Vincent.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo por ti mismo mon ami? —Preguntó Francis mientras levantaba una ceja... —Bien, en ese caso ¿Quieres apostar?

Emma observó la reacción de su hermano... Había algo que Vincent amaba, y eso era ganar y obtener algo que le beneficiara a cambio.

—¿Qué planeas apostar? —Preguntó con seriedad el holandés.

Francis ensanchó su sonrisa antes de dar su propuesta.

—Deberás conseguir que una persona se enamore de ti antes de que yo logre hacer que alguien se enamore de Vash… El que pierda tendrá que pagar 400 euros al otro.

—A mí no me metan en sus juegos sin sentido alguno. —Alegó el suizo.

—No te preocupes Vash, cuando nosotros ganemos podrás quedarte con los 400 euros. —Le ofreció Francis.

Esas palabras hicieron que Vash reconsiderase la oferta… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser conseguir novia? Si Roderich logró hacerlo quería decir que cualquiera podía lograrlo.

Vash observó la mirada de seriedad de Vincent, ambos habían crecido juntos, le conocía y sabía que el neerlandés era capaz de todo con tal de ganar, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Vincent dirigiendo su mirada al francés. —Pero firmarás un contrato que asegure que cumplirás tu palabra.

Emma supuso que Vincent diría algo por el estilo…

* * *

_POV Matthew_

Marqué el número telefónico de mi hermano… se suponía que iría a visitarme durante la semana, pero al parecer no volveré a Canadá hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Mikkel dijo que era urgente que empezara a trabajar, así que no podía volver a casa.

Ahora me hallaba en el aeropuerto de Copenhague con destino a Viena… no tenía demasiada información referente a Emil, pero Mikkel me dijo que me haría saber todo lo que fuera a necesitar saber de él y la muchacha de la que tenía que protegerle… lo único que tenía para encontrar a Emil era una fotografía y su dirección, supongo que eso ha de ser suficiente.

Alfred no contestaba el teléfono… seguramente se habría olvidado de haberme dicho que llegaría a visitarme, por lo que no creo que deba preocuparme.

Abandoné mis intentos por comunicarme con él y llegó el momento de abordar el avión.

Eran las 10:20 PM cuando arribé en Viena, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a un hotel… era demasiado tarde para buscar el apartamento de Emil.

Fin POV Matthew

* * *

Natalia había visto a Emil encontrase con Lily antes de entrar a un edificio donde al parecer se estaba llevando una gran fiesta… desde ese momento supo que el islandés haría mucho más fácil su trabajo.

El plan de Natalia consistía en que Emil y la rubia (cuyo nombre aún no se encargaba de averiguar.) se "enamorasen," eso sería suficiente para atraer al suizo a Boreal Lights.

Lily facilitaba las posibilidades de que Emil cayera enamorado de ella… después de todo es sentido común que una persona se sienta atraído a alguien que no le trate como los demás lo han hecho, y eso fue exactamente lo que Lily hizo desde el principio.

La joven de ojos azules decidió volver a su hotel, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora que Emil había entrado al edificio junto a la mocosa.

* * *

POV Natalya

Entré al vestíbulo del hotel donde había decidido quedarme, todo parecía normal hasta que me tropecé con algo… o alguien.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Escuché que una voz cansada se disculpaba… en realidad había sido yo la que se había tropezado con el hombre de lentes que estaba frente a mí.

Estaba segura que no había nadie allí, pero ahí estaba ese hombre junto con una valija… por lo que claramente mi vista me había fallado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino.

Llegué a mi habitación con planes de no salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fin POV Natalya.

* * *

POV Matthew

Sentí como alguien chocaba contra mi espalda, inmediatamente me disculpé y volteé a ver a la persona que se hallaba detrás de mí.

Una joven de cabello largo se hallaba a mis espaldas con rostro de confusión… no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, usualmente nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que camina contra mí y sin darnos cuenta chocamos uno contra el otro.

Su rostro era pálido, y sus ojos azules parecían estar analizando lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté educadamente, ella levantó la cabeza permitiéndome apreciar su rostro… era hermosa.

Permanecí embobado observándola mientras ella se alejaba ignorando mi pregunta.

"Esto no está bien." Me dije a mi mismo mientras me golpeaba mentalmente. Estaba aquí para cumplir una misión.

Ya tenía la llave de mi habitación así que me dirigí a ella.

Una vez que estuve adentro del cuarto empecé a revisar mi email… quería empezar a terminar todo esto lo más rápido posible y volver a Canadá.

Busqué el remitente que me interesaba… _Mikkel_ReydelNorte_; tenía uno así que lo abrí inmediatamente.

_**De:**__ Mikkel_ReydelNorte_

_**Para: **__Matthew_MapleLeaf_

_¡Hola Matthew!_

_Se me olvidó darte una fotografía de la loca asesina (Natalya Arlvoskaya) así que te la mandaré adjunta a este e-mail. Recuerda que Emil no debe de enterarse de nada de esto. Mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda._

_**PD: **__Si necesitas saber algo en específico házmelo saber._

Tal como mencionó Mikkel, había una imagen adjunta al e-mail.

Abrí la imagen y literalmente quedé petrificado.

El pálido rostro de la joven de ojos azules que me observaba a través de la pantalla de mi computadora era el mismo rostro del de la mujer que había tropezado conmigo en el vestíbulo.

La seriedad reflejada en los ojos de la imagen me intrigó, "Esto no está bien." Volví a decirme a mí mismo, pero mientras más observaba la fotografía, más me atrapaba.

—Natalya Arlovskaya—Repetí el nombre que me había dado Mikkel, por el apellido supuse que era originaria de algún lugar cercano a Rusia, si es que no era proveniente de ese mismo país.

_Fin POV Matthew_

* * *

El canadiense observó la imagen por unos minutos antes de irse a dormir, estaba cansado por el viaje y debía levantarse temprano, pero antes de caer dormido tubo una idea que podría resultar arriesgada, pero que podría ser beneficiosa.

Tal vez podría funcionar… no perdería nada si lo intentaba, y si fallaba seguiría teniendo oportunidades para lograr cumplir con su misión.

* * *

Emil había regresado a su apartamento pasada la medianoche, estaba muriendo de cansancio… había tenido la mirada asesina de Vash sobre él luego de que el francés hubiera hecho que Lily y él fuesen el centro de atención por un momento.

El islandés había caído dormido al instante en el que su cuerpo cayó sobre su cama, no tenía planeado salir de allí hasta que recuperase toda su energía.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

¿Quién quiere saber cuál es el plan de Matthew? ¿Funcionará el plan de Natalya? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Vincent o Francis?... créanme que mi asombrosa persona se los hará saber en los próximos capítulos.

No sé si 400 euros sea mucho o poco dinero... (solo se usar Quetzales y Dolares) así que escogí esa suma al azar para la apuesta.

Creo que este fic me matará… no tengo la menor idea de saber de dónde salen las ideas para esta historia.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_POV Matthew_

Me levanté temprano; estaba muy cansado, el cambio de horario me había afectado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto… tendría un día largo sin ninguna duda.

Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, así que me duché y me vestí de forma que no atrajera mucho la atención… en otras palabras me vestí como siempre.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al vestíbulo, no había casi ninguna persona, no los culpo… era muy temprano como para estar despierto, pero yo debía estar allí a esas tempranas hora de la mañana para poder seguir a la joven de cabello rubio.

Me senté en uno de los sofás que había en el vestíbulo y me decidí a esperar allí, había varias revistas sobre una de las mesas que adornaban la estancia, tomé una sin interés alguno de lo que decían y fingí estar leyéndola.

No tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo, la joven de ojos azules apareció tras las puertas del elevador, caminó hacía las puertas principales de hotel y desapareció tras ellas, inmediatamente me levanté y abandoné la revista que tenía en mis manos, caminé en la misma dirección que ella y salí al exterior, el clima frio de la mañana no era nada comparado con el de Canadá, por lo que no me afectó en mayor grado, busqué a la joven para saber qué dirección había tomado.

La observé caminar en dirección a la derecha, caminaba sin prisa alguna, podría pasar por un transeúnte cualquiera, ella no sabía que yo conocía su verdadera identidad, por lo que no podía sospechar que yo la estaba siguiendo.

La seguí con una distancia suficientemente aceptable para que no se diese cuenta de mi presencia a sus espaldas, pero repentinamente se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Escuché por primera vez su voz… No había nadie a su alrededor, sin darme cuenta habíamos acabado en un callejón sin salida y ella seguía dándome la espalda.

No di respuesta alguna y ella se volteó.

Se acercó a mí con una mirada de seriedad.

—Eres el de ayer. —Mencionó en voz alta.

Yo simplemente asentí, y le sonreí.

—Matthew Williams. —Mencioné mi nombre mientras le tendía la mano esperando que ella me dijera su nombre y me regresara el saludo, aunque en realidad yo no necesitaba saber su nombre, esa era información que ya tenía.

—No sé qué quieras Matthew, pero te aconsejo dejar de seguirme y evitar problemas. —Dijo mientras evitaba mi mano y caminaba a mí alrededor para salir del callejón.

La primera parte del plan estaba completada.

* * *

_POV Vash_

A pesar del alcohol que el francés había consumido la noche anterior, el muy idiota apareció a primera hora de la mañana frente a la puerta de la casa con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que enseñarme…

Solo necesitaba mi escopeta para hacerle saber que tengo un horario y que mi rutina no empieza hasta las 6:30 de la mañana, pero no tenía mi escopeta a la mano, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de aguantarme las ganas de darle un tiro en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué sigues en pijamas? —Preguntó el desgraciado.

Le miré con irritación antes de golpearlo en el estómago con mi puño.

—¡Porqué me acabo de levantar estúpido! —Respondí mientras le observaba sostener su estómago por el dolor.

—¡No era razón para que lastimaras mi hermoso y esbelto cuerpo! —Dijo mientras se abría paso y entraba sin invitación alguna dentro de la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté deseando que el rubio se fuera de una vez por todas.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste mon ami? —Preguntó mientras se abría paso a la cocina. —Tenemos una apuesta que ganar. —Respondió a su pregunta antes de que yo dijera algo.

—Eso no explica porque estás aquí a estas horas de la mañana. —Mencioné mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—No sé si sabes esto, pero ganarse el corazón de alguien requiere tiempo, y como eres tú de quien hablamos… nos llevará más tiempo de lo normal, además no pienso dejar Vincent tomé ventaja alguna, así que empezaremos con algo sencillo. —Hablaba mientras sacaba varias cosas del refrigerador.

—Buen día. —Escuché la voz de Lily a mis espaldas.

—Buen día, Lily. —Respondí a su saludo.

—Oh! Mon cher Lily! Buen día. —Mencionó el francés mientras le sonreía descaradamente a Lily. —Acabas de llegar a tiempo para tener un desayuno delicioso.

—Puedo ayudar si es necesario. —Se ofreció mi hermana, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

—No te preocupes por eso Lily, terminaré pronto. —Fue lo que dijo, aun cuando ni siquiera había terminado de sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador.

Escuché los pasos de alguien más… podía ser Vincent o Emma.

—Ni se te ocurra desperdiciar la comida. —Al parecer era el neerlandés.

Francis volteó a verle, y le sonrió a él también… —Vaya, vaya… al parecer alguien amaneció de malas pulgas. Acompáñanos a comer Vincent, platicaremos sobre los detalles de nuestra competencia. —Mencionó el francés.

Vincent, Lily y yo nos sentamos en la mesa esperando a que Francis terminase de preparar el desayuno, unos minutos antes de que finalizara apareció Emma, los cinco nos hallábamos ahora en la mesa…

—¿Qué tal si le ponemos tiempo límite a la competencia? —Sugirió el Francés…

Vincent lo observó antes de tomar un bocado del omelette que Francis había preparado para él.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —Fue la respuesta del neerlandés.

Todos observamos a Francis, el muy idiota dejó escapar una estúpida risa burlándose del Vincent.

—¿Cuánto tiempo aproximadamente crees que te llevará conseguir a una chica? Dame una cantidad de días, semanas, o meses si quieres… y ese será el tiempo límite. —Francis parecía burlarse de él.

Llegué a sentir un poco de lástima por Vincent en ese momento… tanto Lily y Emma tenían la vista fija en él, observamos como su ceño se frunció antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—Un mes. —Mencionó mientras salía del comedor.

—¿Crees que un mes sea suficiente para él? —Escuché como Lily le dirigía la pregunta a Emma, ella simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

—Si no lo hace, le dolerá a su billetera tanto como a su corazón. —Fue la respuesta de la belga.

Yo simplemente empezaba a tener un mal augurio de todo esto… un mes, para conseguir que alguien es Austria me convenciera lo suficiente como para que yo le prestase atención.

* * *

_POV Lukas_

Me estaba impacientando… aún no recibía noticias sobre Natalia, se suponía que debía recibir su llamada hace cinco minutos… tal vez algo le había sucedido a Emil, y yo aquí encerrado en mi oficina con el idiota de Mikkel entrando a cada 15 minutos.

Observé mi teléfono detenidamente ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo la rubia?

¿Y si yo la llamaba? No había ninguna regla que ella hubiera dado diciendo que se me negaba ese derecho… es más, ella había dicho que debía tener constante comunicación con ella, o al menos algo así recordaba que ella había mencionado en el restaurante.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número.

No esperé mucho tiempo, ella había contestado más rápido de lo que esperaba, pensé que tendría que volver a llamarla más de una vez antes de que se dignarse a responderme.

—¿Lukas? —Escuché como su voz fingía sorpresa… sabía que lo fingía, porque no había forma alguna de que ella no supiera que yo era quien le estaba llamando.

—¿Dónde estás? —Pregunté impacientemente.

—Estoy con Emil, tal como me pediste que lo hiciera. ¿Quieres saludarlo? —Medité cuidadosamente su pregunta… ¿Acaso eso era una trampa?

—No es necesario, pero salúdalo de mi parte. —Dije a regañadientes.

—Bien, en ese caso te llamaré luego. —Mencionó antes de colgar.

* * *

_POV Emil_

Mi plan era que la noche anterior se iniciase mi estado de hibernación… pero no, una alma ingrata decidió tocar la puerta insensiblemente haciéndome despertar de mi sueño reparador.

Se podría decir que me arrastré hasta llegar a la mendiga puerta… La abrí y lo primero que mis cansados ojos observaron fue a la rubia de ayer que se había presentado como la novia de Lukas, lo que me faltaba… no tenía el martirio de mi hermano, pero me enviaba a su novia para arruinarme la mañana. ¿Acaso no podía tener un día de tranquilidad y paz para dormir todo lo que yo quisiera?

—¿Me invitarás a pasar? —Preguntó mientras se abría paso sin dejarme responderle.

—Al parecer ya lo hiciste tu misma. —Respondí mientras cerraba la puerta. —¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —Pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos, así podríamos conocernos mejor. —Respondió ella mientras inspeccionaba la estancia.

La observé detenidamente y me crucé de brazos, algo se traía entre mano esa mujer.

—¿No crees que deberías preguntar antes de hacer planes por ti misma? —Me crucé de brazos mientras hacía la pregunta.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar e inmediatamente contestó a la llamada.

—¿Lukas? —Preguntó con sorpresa… ya decía yo que mi mañana debía empeorar de una u otra manera. —Estoy con Emil, tal como me pediste que lo hiciera. ¿Quieres saludarlo? —Entré en pánico al escuchar esa última parte, si hablaba con Lukas seguramente me alegaría por irme de Dinamarca sin decirle nada, luego me daría un sermón de que al ser el menor debo obedecerle y me rogaría que volviese a compartir su tortura.

—Bien, en ese caso te llamaré luego. —Mencionó Natalia antes de colgar.

Un momento… ¿Acaso Lukas no me daría su sermón?

—¿Querías hablar con él? —Me preguntó al observar mi rostro que probablemente tenía una expresión de confusión.

—No. —Negué efusivamente con la cabeza. —Iré a cambiarme y luego iremos a algún restaurante…—Mencioné mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

¿Era todo eso real? Es decir… Ayer estaba muy cansado, y todo esto podía ser una alucinación, porque Lukas jamás se negaría a hablar conmigo… ¿verdad?

¿Quién era Natalia? Ella estaba logrando hacerme desaparecer de la mente de mi hermano… Definitivamente la necesitaba de mi lado, ella era mi nueva salvación y no dejaría que el idiota de Lukas lo echase a perder.

Terminé de arreglarme y me dirigí al lugar donde había dejado a Natalia, ella permanecía en el mismo lugar.

—Vamos. —Dije antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

_POV Vincent._

El muy idiota de Francis intentó burlarse de mí, pero él no me conoce… y tampoco conoce a Vash, el cual no tiene paciencia alguna para la mayoría de personas que le rodean.

Un mes… solo necesitaba un mes, y por nada en el mundo dejaría que mi dinero se fuera tan fácilmente…

Llegué a la oficina que Roderich me había entregado para que trabajase… ese día se suponía que conocería al supervisor del área de finanzas.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos antes de que Roderich hiciera acto de presencia.

—Buen día Vincent—Saludó el austriaco.

Yo solamente asentí.

—Acompáñame por favor, te presentaré a la persona encargada de esta área. —Mencionó mientras me hacía ademan de seguirle.

Caminamos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a la recepción del edificio… pensé que esperaríamos allí a que apareciera quien sea a quien debía conocer, pero me equivoqué.

—Buen día Dominique, necesito hablar contigo en este momento. —Mencionó Roderich a una de las recepcionistas del edificio.

Lo miré confundido, pensé que veríamos al encargo del área… no a una recepcionista.

La joven de cabello rubio alejó su mirada del monitor que había estado viendo antes de que apareciéramos.

—¿Qué necesitas tan temprano Roderich? —Preguntó ella, su acento francés me recordó al idiota de Francis.

—Vengo a presentarte a Vincent, él es uno de los nuevos, así que necesito que le enseñes lo que debe hacer. —Explicó Roderich.

Ella volteó a verme y yo la observé fijamente.

—Vincent van Der Hoeven. —Mencioné mi nombre.

—Gusto en conocerte Vincent; soy Dominique Bonnefoy, la encargada de área de finanzas. —Mencionó mientras se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba puestos.

¿Bonnefoy? ¿Podría ser familia del idiota francés? No… no podía ser, ella se miraba como una persona inteligente comparada con Francis.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

Lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo esta fácil de predecir…

**Dominique** es Mónaco.

Hasta entones, Sayonara.


End file.
